Teen Titans: Personal Demons
by Physics Goddess
Summary: You are your own worst enemy, and know one knows this better than Raven and Beast Boy. What will happen to the team when these inner demons start dominating Beast Boy's actions? Will they survive as a team, or will the Titans perish? Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Solitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: New story. Woo. This is the third book in my Teen Titans series. If you have not read the first two, ****Love Hurts****, and ****Universal Threat****, I would encourage you to do so. I must caution that the Titans are growing up, so the subject matter will as well. I must implore all of you to trust me. Everything I write is for a reason. Hah, Raven has my calendar. Also, the corresponding picture will be put on deviantART just as soon as I am able to get my hands on a scanner.**

Chapter 1 - Solitude

Raven groaned and sat up. Ever since Nightwing had insisted that Beast Boy stop keeping her company at night, Raven had not been sleeping as well. She had become accustomed to his warm body beside hers. They had tried to explain to the Titan leader that nothing was going on between them. That they just felt more at ease sharing a bed. Nightwing had put his foot down however, and now they both slept alone. Raven hated sleeping alone. She had enjoyed being close to the man she loved, even if they weren't doing anything. Raven banished the thought from her mind and rubbed her eyes. She reached over the chicken that Beast Boy had given to her years ago and picked up her cloak. She threw it on and floated wearily towards her door.

On the way, Raven passed by her Hubble Space Telescope calendar. She noticed that the date was circled and written on the date was 'Garfield's 18th Birthday.' She wondered what she should get for the shape-shifter for his birthday. Raven phased from her room to her favourite shop. She began looking around, trying not to be distracted by things that would look good in her room. She recognized a Gargoyle that Beast Boy had gotten for her for no apparent reason and smiled. She also kept an eye open for things that the other Titans might like for Christmas. Although the holiday was just over a month away, she liked getting the shopping done early.

"Hello Raven," Raven looked up and smiled at the elderly patron of the store. "We've got scented candles on sale today, as well as carved picture frames."

"Thanks Tom," Raven nodded. "How's the family?"

"The granddaughters were very grateful for your autograph," he replied. Tom's granddaughters were both heavily goth, and idolized Raven. "Eva's been asking about you. She happened to be here when your green friend came in. So naturally she's trying to play matchmaker." Raven chuckled. Eva was a tough old lady who always wore black lipstick. Raven had enjoyed tea with her a few times.

"Hello Raven," Raven turned to see Red X behind her.

"Red X," Raven blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting something for Toni," the former crook replied.

"Toni?" Raven blinked. Red X cleared his throat, and Raven could swear she could see a blush through his mask.

"Argent," he mumbled. "Her real name is Antonia Louise Monetti. I call her Toni."

"Ah," Raven said. "Need help?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think I'm going to get her this." It was a tiny dragon carved out of ebony. Raven watched as the former thief shuffled over and paid for the carving.

"Really turning around aren't you?" she observed.

"Doing my best," Red X replied. "I don't want to let Toni down."

"Say 'hello' to her for me," Raven requested.

"Will do," he nodded. "See you later Raven." He disappeared.

"It's amazing the things we do for love," Tom shook his head. "I remember seeing him rob a bank just a few months ago, and now." He chuckled. "He's come in here with Argent to have tea with Eva. Although, I think he was twitching by the end of it." Raven chuckled. She left Tom behind the counter and continued to look around. She picked up some scented candles for Starfire. Now that Starfire and Nightwing were together, Raven estimated that it wouldn't be long before they added a sexual component to their relationship. She picked up an antique sword for Sarasim. She figured that Cyborg could alter it for battles. For the boys however, she was stumped. She had given Cyborg a gift certificate for Cook's Electronic Super Store for his birthday. "Stumped?" She turned to see Tom smiling at her. Raven nodded. Tom brought out a large bat carved from ebony. "Nightwing might appreciate this." Raven took the carved mammal and blinked. "Just trust me on this." Tom smiled. Then he walked into the labyrinth of shelves. Raven followed, levitating the presents that she had gathered so far behind her. "Cyborg might get a kick out of this." Tom held out a small Terminator figurine.

"Since when did you start carrying things like this?" Raven asked.

"You never know what you'll find on these shelves," Tom replied mysteriously. "Now this is an original figurine from the first movie." Raven gingerly took it. "You might do well to drop by Star Labs." Tom continued. "As for your green friend. You know him better than I."

"You seem to know a lot about us," Raven replied.

"Comes from living as long as I have," Tom replied with a smile. Raven shrugged, and continued down the aisles. She spotted a few picture frames, and a leather photo album. She was drawn to an emerald carved picture frame with paw prints on it, and also picked up the photo album.

"The picture frames are buy three, get one free," Tom's voice reached her through the shelves. Raven picked up an ebony carved picture frame with a raven sitting on the right hand corner. She also picked up a stainless-steal frame, and a plain wooden frame as well. She turned and did a double-take. Hanging in the corner was a blanket with a tribal design of the beast. She knew she had to get it for him. She placed her presents down on the counter, and dug out her charge card. Because she was a regular customer, she also got an extra ten percent discount. After paying, Raven phased back to her room, hiding the presents in her closet. She found some blue wrapping paper, and wrapped the picture frames, and the photo album. She hid the presents under her cloak and crept into the Titan's main room.

"Raven?" the telekinetic Titan spun around and came face to face with Cyborg. He was wearing an apron.

"Victor," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Making my famous eight layered cake with three different types of frosting," Cyborg grinned. "I've gotta tell you though, it's not easy using Gar's non-milk milk, and non-egg eggs."

"And I am making the crown of meat," Raven jumped at the sound of Starfire's whisper. "Although in Garfield's case, it is tofu."

"I'm hanging decorations," Nightwing hissed from somewhere in the dark.

"What about Sarasim?" Raven asked.

"Keeping a look out for Gar," Cyborg replied. The oven dinged, and Cyborg pulled out the cake. "Well how about that." He grinned. "I can make this tofu junk smell pretty darn good."

"I think he's coming," Sarasim hissed from the doorway.

"Quick everyone," Starfire grabbed Raven. "Hide!" Raven now found herself pressed between Cyborg's prosthesis, and Starfire's chest.

"Dude," she heard Beast Boy say. "Why are the lights off?" The lights clicked on, and everyone sprang out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. Then they blinked. All that remained of Beast Boy was a small turtle with the head and legs pulled into the shell. Raven swooped over to the hiding turtle.

"Garfield?" she asked. The turtle extended it's head.

"Come on Garfield," Nightwing stepped forward. "We all know it's your birthday."

"I made my famous eight layered cake with three different types of frosting!" Cyborg whipped it out. "And, get this, I even made it with your tofu junk." Starfire swooped forward.

"And I have made you the crown of tofu," she gushed. Beast Boy resumed his human form.

"This is really thoughtful of you guys," there was a sadness in his voice that made Raven frown. "But I'm really not in the mood for a party."

"Come on Gar," Cyborg pleaded. "You only turn eighteen once. And if I'm not mistaken, you've grown a few inches."

"Look guys," Beast Boy started to say.

"Garfield," Raven interrupted him. "Unless you're becoming a portal and destroying the world, I can't see why you can't enjoy the work we did putting this together."

"Is there ice-cream?" Beast Boy asked.

"You bet there's ice-cream," Cyborg gloated. "You have no idea how hard it is to find tofu ice-cream." A small smile crept across Beast Boy's face. Starfire placed the crown of tofu on his head, and he sat down with the others to enjoy the cake. "Not bad for tofu." Cyborg said with his mouth full. Another small smile flitted across the shape-shifter's lips. "Hey Gar, Raven, stand up for a sec." Raven looked at the green-skinned Titan. He shrugged at her, and the two stood up. "Stand back to back." Cyborg instructed, standing. Raven turned and felt Beast Boy's back against her. "Just as I thought." Cyborg grinned. "Gar, you're officially no longer the shortest Titan."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep," Cyborg grinned. "You and Raven are the same height now." Raven turned around. Cyborg was right. She no longer was looking down at him.

"Sweet," Beast Boy grinned. Everyone applauded, and Beast Boy took a bow. Now that he was in better spirits, the gift giving proceeded. From Cyborg, he received the new Mega Monkeys game, and from Sarasim his very own controller. It was black and dark magenta, like his costume. From Nightwing he got an autographed photograph of Batman in a bat-frame. From Starfire he got what looked like a tiny purple alligator.

"It is a very popular pet from Tamaran," she gushed holding up the tiny alligator. "If you add water to her, she will grow."

"What does she eat?" Beast Boy asked.

"She seems to like ice-cream," Starfire shrugged.

"I think I'll call her Violet," Beast Boy held up the alligator which made an odd squeaking noise. Raven was nervous when he opened her presents. "Picture frames." He grinned. "I was wondering what I'd put those pictures in that Vic took."

"So you like them?" Raven wanted to make sure.

"Of course," Beast Boy hugged her. Raven was relieved. "Thanks everyone." He smiled at the Titans.

"You're old enough to drink now," Cyborg grinned at him. "Well, in some places in Canada maybe."

"Dude," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to go to Canada to get drunk."

"Well," Cyborg grinned. "Eighteen is a good age to lose your..."

"Uh, anyways," Beast Boy cut him off. "I think I'm going to find places for my presents."

"Do you want help?" Raven asked.

"No thanks," Beast Boy smiled at her. Then he turned into a large gorilla, and picked up all the presents. Violet squeaked, and crawled up onto his head. Beast Boy loped off.

"Did he seem a little off to anyone else?" Raven asked.

"He did seem like he had something on his mind," Nightwing agreed. Raven frowned and looked out to the door way.

"I hope he's okay," she murmured.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy lay on the top of his bunk-bed. Violet lay on his desk, making some sort of purring noise. Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around his torso. He was trying to keep himself together. It wasn't the Titan's fault. He had never told them. Granted it wasn't as bad as becoming a portal and destroying the world, but as far as he was concerned it was bad enough. He always felt very alone this time of year. Yet he had never told a soul. He figured that the Titans were used to the happy-go-lucky Beast Boy. They couldn't possibly know that he had a tragic secret. They knew that he had been part of the Doom Patrol, but they didn't know that he had literally been raised by them. They didn't know that he had spent his birthday without a family for years.

"Happy Birthday Garfield," he muttered into the darkness, and as usual there was no answer.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: I seem to like starting stories with a birthday. Strange. Corresponding picture will be up on deviantART ASAP. Don't yell at me if I got some of the details wrong in this chapter. Sorry for the lack of length. The pictures I drew for the next few chapters are spaced closely together.**

Chapter 2 – Memories

Beast Boy had moved, so that he was now sitting on the floor. Violet, and the autographed Batman picture were sitting on his dresser along with the black rose and raven figurine. Beast Boy slipped the team photo into the stainless-steel frame, reached up and placed it on his dresser as well. In the black frame he placed the picture of him and Raven that Cyborg had taken. When he saw the emerald frame with the paw-prints, he knew exactly what picture needed to go in it. He opened his top drawer and dug through his socks.

Eventually his fingers stumbled across what he was looking for. He pulled out a folded photograph. Carefully, he unfolded the picture. The picture showed a man, a woman, and a young child. The man had blonde hair and brown eyes, and the woman had brown hair, and blue eyes. The child had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Beast Boy ran his gloved fingers over the two grown-ups. Tears entered his eyes. Trembling, he slid the picture into the green frame. He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, his voice breaking. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Instead, he climbed the ladder up to his bunk and sat up there holding the faded photo like his life depended on it. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, a teardrop splashing down on the frame. "I'm so sorry."

- Scene Break -

Raven leaned against her chicken, her hands clasped behind her head. Mentally she was running through the birthday party. Beast Boy had clearly not been his usual self. She wondered what had been on his mind to distract him so thoroughly from what was supposed to be a good day.

'Maybe he was annoyed,' Rude suggested.

'What?' Raven asked.

'Most guys aren't still virgins at this age,' Rude replied. 'Maybe he's annoyed because he hasn't had sex yet.' Raven flushed. She didn't want to think about Beast Boy thinking about sex.

'I'd take his virginity any day,' Rude sighed.

'How do you know he isn't a virgin?' Raven challenged, although the idea of Beast Boy intimate with another woman hurt her.

'I'd smell it on him,' Rude snorted. 'I'm surprised you haven't jumped him yet.'

'He's my friend,' Raven reminded her.

'Doesn't mean you don't want to,' Rude replied. 'You like the idea of him fitting in you like a puzzle-piece.'

'Can we please not have this discussion,' Raven could feel her cheeks beginning to burn.

'I would term it differently,' an emotion that Raven didn't recognize gushed.

'Who are you?' Raven asked.

'I'm Love,' the emotion was wearing purple, and her voice was slightly musical.

'About time you showed up,' Rude rolled her eyes. Raven blushed. 'How would you term it then?'

'I would love to make love to him,' Love sighed. Raven could feel her cheeks burning.

'Can we please not have this conversation?' she begged.

'To be one with him,' Love ignored her. Raven groaned.

'I wonder if he's an animal in bed too,' Rude grinned.

'Enough!' Raven pleaded. 'All I know is there seemed to be something bothering him.'

'You should ask him,' Knowledge joined the conversation.

'How can I when Rude's put the image of us together into my head?' Raven demanded. Knowledge blinked, and pushed her glasses up her nose. Raven wished she hadn't said anything. 'Look. I'm going to go talk to him, so you all better shut up.' Raven got up and exited the room.

'See if you can grab his butt,' Rude suggested. 'I've been dying to do that.'

'I mean it!' Raven growled. 'No talking.' Grumbling, she walked to Beast Boy's door. "Hey Garfield." She knocked. "You in there?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Can I come in?" Raven asked.

"Knock yourself out," was his response. Frowning, Raven came into the room. At first she didn't see the shape-shifter.

"Garfield?" she asked.

"Up here," Raven looked up to see him on his bunk. His eyes were bloodshot. Raven floated up and sat down next to him. "You alright?" She asked.

"No," Beast Boy replied dully. "No I'm not alright."

'I bet you he'd feel better if you jumped him,' Rude suggested.

"Oh shut up," Raven growled.

"Hey," Beast Boy looked at her. "You asked."

"I wasn't talking to you," Raven rubbed her temples. "My emotions choose bad times to talk to me."

"Oh," Beast Boy looked down at a picture in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked.

"Do you want to hear about it?" Beast Boy asked bitterly. Raven blinked. Then she looked down at the picture that he had. She frowned when she saw the little boy.

"Garfield," she addressed him softly, pointing at the little boy. "Is that...?"

"Me?" Beast Boy smiled bitterly. "Yeah."

"Then these people are...?" Raven began to ask.

"My parents," Beast Boy confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3 Beast Boy's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Corresponding picture will be up on deviantART ASAP. Don't yell at me if I got some of the details wrong in this chapter. Sorry for the total lack of length. The pictures I drew for the next few chapters are spaced closely together. I hope I'm not losing my ability to write. I really don't know much about Beast Boy's family, so don't flame me if I got something wrong.**

Chapter 3 – Beast Boy's Tale

Raven looked down at the picture. It had creases, indicating that it had been folded. She could see the similarities between the boy and his parents. He had his mother's blue eyes, and his father's blonde hair. To her knowledge, Beast Boy had never mentioned his parents in the years that she had known him.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" the shape-shifter asked bitterly.

"Everyone has parents," Raven replied. "You've just never mentioned yours before."

"You know how I was part of the Doom Patrol before becoming a Titan?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven nodded. "Well they sort of raised me." Raven frowned. "The truth is Raven..." Beast Boy's voice cracked. "My parents are dead." She had not expected that.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I bet that you never would have guessed that I would have a tragedy in my past," Beast Boy looked up at her, pain in his eyes.

"No," Raven admitted. "Never."

"I'm more like you than you know," Beast Boy shook his head.

"Garfield," Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I bet you wouldn't have guessed that not only are my parents dead," Beast Boy didn't seem to hear her question. "But that I killed them?" Raven blinked. "I've never told anyone this." He blurted. "It's been eating away at me for years.

"Tell me," Raven instructed. Beast Boy took in a deep breath.

"This picture was taken when I was about four," he began. "My parents had taken me to the Amazon. My Dad, Mark, was a Doctor. Shortly after this was taken, I got sick. Really sick. My parents didn't know what was wrong. All they knew was this illness the animals were immune to. So my father injected me with the DNA of some of the animals. Hence my fear of needles. The shot destabilized my genetic code, and well..." He trailed off. "I became how I am now." Raven nodded as the shape-shifter took in another deep breath. "Anyway, my Dad owned a boat and on my fifth birthday he took me and Mom out for a ride. I had just started to feel better because of the injection that Dad gave me, and I wanted to drive, but he said no. Being a stupid kid, I threw a temper-tantrum. Said I could've died, really tried to guilt him into it. Dad wasn't looking where he was going." Tears began to run down Beast Boy's face. Raven squeezed his shoulder. She certainly would never have guessed at the pain that Beast Boy carried with him. She considered that he hid his pain behind a mask of humour and happiness. "He didn't..." Beast Boy choked.

"Take your time Garfield," Raven rubbed his shoulder. "You have all the time in the world."

"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy bit his lip. "I've wanted to tell someone about this for a long time, but I..." A sob escaped his lips. "I just couldn't." His body began to tremble slightly, his breathing now ragged.

"I'm here," Raven assured him. Beast Boy nodded, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears that were running down his face. Raven wiped his tears away.

"Because I was crying," Beast Boy continued his story. "My Dad, he didn't..." He choked again, his hands balling into fists. "He didn't see...he..." Beast Boy's face contorted in pain. "He didn't see the rock." Another sob escaped from his lips. "He was too busy trying to get me to stop screaming that he didn't see the rock. I..." He drew in a ragged breath. "I ran off to find Mom, still screaming. Dad wasn't paying attention. He drove..." Beast Boy closed his eyes. "He drove right into the rock. He...he was killed instantly." For a while he couldn't continue, sobs wracking through him. Raven continued to hold his shoulder. "Mom..." He spoke through sobs. "Mom and I were...thrown from the boat. I became a bird and flew away, but Mom..." He shuddered. "I couldn't...I couldn't get to her and she...she..." He shook his head. "I couldn't control my morphs. I couldn't get to her. She..." He took in another ragged breath. "She drowned.

"It's not your fault," Raven said softly.

"It is!" Beast Boy retorted, tears streaming down his face. "If I hadn't gotten sick..."

"Then you'd be dead as well," Raven finished his sentence. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah," he scoffed.

"I don't see that as being a good thing," Raven said softly. Beast Boy laughed bitterly.

"I made them take me to the Amazon," he shook his head. "They wanted to leave me with a family friend. That's why it's my fault. If I had never gone my parents would still be alive..." He shook his head again. "And I would be normal."


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Corresponding picture will be up on deviantART ASAP. I promise the chapters will get longer soon.**

Chapter 4 – Comfort

Raven was stunned. From the sounds of it, Beast Boy was wishing that he wasn't a Titan. That hurt her feelings. She pushed her own feelings aside and processed what he had just told her. He felt that he was responsible for the death of his parents.

"That's why I hate my birthday," Beast Boy spat. "For fourteen years I had no family to celebrate with and it was my fault. I buried it in my mind, but when I saw what I would've looked like if the whole mess hadn't happened..." Beast Boy put his head in his hands. "The memories just started to come flooding back." He spoke through sobs. "Sometimes I just wish it all hadn't happened. That I was normal, and my parents were alive." Raven tried not to think about a life without Beast Boy in it. "I mean look at me!" He bellowed. "I'm green!" Raven said nothing. She could understand that his emotions were wreaking havoc upon him. "If I hadn't been stupid, I wouldn't be green, and I wouldn't be all alone!"

"You have a family Garfield," Raven reminded him softly.

"I killed my family!" Beast Boy was hysterical now. "Why couldn't I save my Mom? Why Raven?"

"You didn't have control of your ability to morph," Raven replied.

"I watched her drown," Beast Boy sobbed. "Why couldn't I save her?" Raven said nothing. "If I had been normal..."

"You would've drowned," Raven repeated.

"You don't know that," Beast Boy shook his head. "I was flying above her and I knew I could save her. I knew I could, but I didn't."

"You think that if you had been normal you would have forgiven yourself for their deaths?" Raven asked.

"I was a child," Beast Boy rebuked. "A normal human child could not have rescued his mother. But a child capable of turning into animals? Why didn't I turn into a whale and save her? Why Raven?" He bellowed this last question. Raven placed the picture down, and wrapped her arms around him. Beast Boy broke down, and clutched her. "I killed them!" He cried into her shoulder. "I killed them both." Raven rubbed his back. She could feel his hot tears against the cloth of her costume. "I didn't mean to!" He sobbed. "But I killed them." Raven tried to soothe him. "I don't deserve to be a Titan." He choked out between sobs. "Not after killing my parents I don't." Raven felt it was not necessary to remind him that she had destroyed the world. "What right do I have to these powers if I couldn't use them to save them?"

"You save people every day," Raven reminded him.

"Strangers," Beast Boy blubbered. "Not my family. Not the people who loved me." He sobbed into her shoulder. "I don't want to be a Titan." He choked out. "I just want to be normal. Normal teenagers don't have to worry about saving the world. Normal teenagers are worried about zits, and getting girlfriends or boyfriends. I want normal problems Raven." Raven was pierced by his words. "Most eighteen year old boys aren't still virgins." Beast Boy muttered.

'Told you that's what was bothering him,' Rude scoffed.

'Did you not hear the part about his parents?' Raven bellowed at the emotion. Rude shrugged and burped.

"I don't even have the chance to talk to any girls," Beast Boy continued. "Even if I did, I wouldn't be sure if they liked me for me, or because I'm a Titan. I mean what sort of normal girl would like a guy who's green?" Raven realized she wasn't normal so she didn't count in his question. She felt extremely hurt by the whole thing. "I'm tired of dealing with jokers like Mumbo, and Plasmus. I'm tired of it all Raven. I just want it to stop." Then he cried. Raven held him, rubbing his back. He sobbed into her shoulder, his body heaving with grief. "Make it stop!" He begged. "Please. Make it stop!"

"Just cry," Raven suggested softly. "Just let it out. I'm not going to judge you." Beast Boy clutched her tightly, and broke. Raven felt her heart breaking as she listened to him sob. He was almost screaming he was crying so violently. "I'm here." She murmured, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm here." Eventually his sobbing became less violent, just quiet crying. Eventually he pulled away from her. Tears were still running down his face.

"I'm sorry Raven," he voice was hoarse from his sobbing.

"I'm your friend," Raven replied. "That's what friends are for."

"Thank-you," Beast Boy choked out. "I've never told anyone any of this."

"You didn't want anyone to see you so vulnerable," Raven observed. Beast Boy nodded, quiet tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes. "Well thank-you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"All that junk about not wanting to be a Titan," Beast Boy whispered. "It's not really true. I just hate being a Titan at this time of year. I hate everything about being a Titan at this time of year." Raven was slightly relieved to hear this. "I am very grateful for my Titan family believe me." Beast Boy sniffed. "Without you, I don't know what I'd do." Raven wondered if he meant the team, or her specifically. Raven touched his shoulder and moved to get up. "You're leaving?" The panic in his voice startled her.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone or not," she admitted. Beast Boy grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave me here all alone," he begged.

"Alright," Raven agreed. She lifted the sheet up and lay down. Beast Boy lay down his his back to her. She could hear his soft weeping. She moved closer, and wrapped her arms around his chest. She felt him take her hands in his.

"Thank-you Raven," she just barely heard his tiny voice.

"Anytime," Raven whispered in his ear. Beast Boy rolled over so that he was looking at her.

"I'm serious," he whispered. "Thank-you."

"You should sleep," Raven said. "You're exhausted." Beast Boy nodded, and rolled over so that his back was to her again. Raven moved up against him, and wrapped her arm around his chest. Beast Boy clasped her hands with his. "I'm here." She whispered to him. "I won't leave." Beast Boy turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"You promise?" his voice was small. She held him close, her body pressed against his back.

"I promise," she whispered. Beast Boy closed his eyes, content with her answer. Within a few minutes he was asleep. He snored softly. Raven smiled and pressed her lips against his neck lightly. "I promise." She whispered again. "I'll always be here for you."


	5. Chapter 5 Not Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Corresponding picture will be up on deviantART ASAP. Don't have access to a scanner, so am not sure when those pictures will be posted. I will let you all know. They are available in my deviantART scrapbook though, but they are just the pencil sketches.**

Chapter 5 – Not Again!

Beast Boy awoke slowly. He became aware of a body behind his. He looked down to see Raven's arms around his chest. Beast Boy smiled. He was glad he had told Raven about his past. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He rolled over so that he was looking at her face. Raven's eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. Beast Boy felt the urge to kiss her descend. He bit his lip and considered. Cyborg had told him that he should admit his feelings for Raven, but he wasn't sure what his feelings were. For years Raven had stood by his side, there for him in her own way. He loved how open she was with him now. He wouldn't trade that openness for the world.

Cyborg had also said that if Beast Boy didn't admit his feelings, he would regret it. The shape-shifter thought that sounded foreboding. Yet, he didn't know what he would say to her. What he felt for Raven was complex. He wanted to make her smile, to make her tea, to try and make her laugh. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the gem on her forehead. Raven stirred, and opened her dark eyes.

"Morning," Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Morning," Raven yawned. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A lot," Beast Boy nodded. "Thank-you. I needed to get all that off my chest."

"It was too much for you to bear alone," Raven agreed. "Thank-you for telling me." She sat up and stretched. "I should go."

"What," Beast Boy blinked. "Why?"

"Because Richard will blow a blood vessel if he catches us in your bed together," Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

"Richard's got to loosen up," Beast Boy scoffed.

"True," Raven agreed. "But there's also Victor to take into account. I'm sure he'd do a victory dance if he caught us in your bed together." Beast Boy paled.

"Good point," he nodded.

"I'll see you later Garfield," Raven promised before disappearing. Beast Boy jumped down from his bunk, and whistled as he left his room.

"So how's eighteen feel?" the sight of Cyborg leaning against his door frame didn't surprise Beast Boy much anymore.

"Same as seventeen dude," Beast Boy shrugged. "But I'm taller, which is a plus."

"You seemed a little out of it yesterday man," Cyborg pointed out. "Is everything okay?"

"Totally dude," Beast Boy grinned. His words were true enough, and the robotic Titan believed him.

"Well," Cyborg clapped him on the back. "I bet you're just as easy to beat at eighteen as you were at seventeen."

"Dude," Beast Boy puffed up his chest. "You are so on!"

- Scene Break -

Raven came into the Titan's living room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting on the edge of the sofa. Beast Boy was using his new controller, and his tongue was sticking out. Raven blinked at the screen. She had never understood the draw this game had to the boys. She stood behind the couch and watched with disinterest as the two spaceships tried to pass each other.

"I will never understand boys," she shook her head.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy tore his eyes from the screen to grin at her. "Want to play the winner?"

"Which will most definitely be me," crowed Cyborg.

"That would be a resounding no," Raven rolled her eyes.

"She just doesn't want to lose to me," grinned Cyborg. Raven gave him an icy look, and the robotic Titan returned his attention to the game. Raven made herself tea while the boys continued their game. Sarasim came in with Starfire. They were discussing something in hushed tones. Nightwing marched in after them. "Booyah!" Raven turned to see Cyborg doing a victory dance, and Beast Boy muttering.

"I demand a rematch dude," he shook his controller.

"Sorry Gar," Cyborg grinned. "But you lost fair and square. Now which one of y'all wants to play the winner." Nightwing jumped at this opportunity, and soon was hunkered down on the couch.

"So unfair," Beast Boy scowled. "I totally had him!"

"Apparently not," Raven shrugged. Beast Boy grumbled. "It's just a stupid game Garfield."

"I must admit," Starfire smiled sheepishly. "But I enjoy playing the games of video." Raven groaned.

"You know what we should do one of these days?" Beast Boy asked, completely out of the blue. "We should go on a picnic. We haven't gone on one since Victor's system shut down and he was taken prisoner by that robo-dude."

"Fixit," Raven droned.

"Hey the guy turned out to be alright," Cyborg pointed out. "He's volunteered to be a part of Titan's West to make their ships and stuff."

"How's that going by the way?" Sarasim asked.

"The new tower is almost completely built," Nightwing replied. "Pantha said they should be ready to take on assignments soon." The game screen shut off, and Pantha's face filled the screen.

"Speaking of which," Cyborg grinned and waved at her. "Hey Pantha, how y'all doing?"

"We need a favour," Pantha replied. "Local authorities contacted us. Adonis is wreaking havoc at a local supplements store. I don't think Titan's West is quite ready to take on this assignment."

"If the Red X is..." Starfire began, but Pantha shook her head.

"No, no," she assured the Titans. "Nothing like that. The thing is the construction makes it impossible to stay in the tower. I'm not sure where everyone is staying, so I don't know how long it would take to get their butts down here."

"No problem Pantha," Cyborg grinned at her. "We got your back." Pantha grinned back.

"Thanks," she nodded, and the screen shut down.

"Who was that?" Sarasim asked, her arms crossed.

"Pantha's a pro wrestler," Beast Boy explained. "She and Victor met a few years ago with the Brotherhood of Evil was attacking."

"Don't worry Sarasim," Cyborg grinned. "Pantha and I are just good friends." This seemed to put Sarasim at ease.

"But dude," Beast Boy whined. "Adonis again?"

"On the bright side," Raven pulled her hood up. "Maybe he'll remember you and surrender."

"You think so?" Beast Boy seemed to like this idea.

"You've seen how Dr. Light responds when he sees me," Raven shrugged. "He just asks to go to prison." Beast Boy laughed. Cyborg, Sarasim, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy piled into the T-Car, while Nightwing climbed onto his now upgraded motorcycle. Cyborg and Sarasim talked animatedly about a movie that they had seen together. They were still discussing the special effects by the time the T-Car stopped, and they had all piled out.

"Dude," Beast Boy scoffed. "A supplements store? How stupid is this guy?"

"It's Adonis," Raven reminded him. The chime on the door rang out as the Titan's filed in. Adonis' hulking armour was the first thing they saw.

"Well hello Titans," he grinned down at them. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough if you ask me," Beast Boy muttered.

"Awe," Adonis smirked down at him. "Are you still mad at me because I attacked your girlfriend?" He waggled his eyebrows at Raven.

"Of course dude," Beast Boy's eyes flashed angrily. Then he thought about what Adonis had said. "Wait!" He flailed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Doesn't surprise me," Adonis smirked. "You couldn't handle her I bet."

"Oh and you could?" Beast Boy challenged. Then he paled slightly. "That came out wrong." He turned to Raven. "Well he does remember me, but somehow I don't think he's going to surrender."

"Surrender," Adonis scoffed. "To you? You're just a boy."

"I took you down before," Beast Boy growled. The smirk on Adonis' face was wiped clean off.

"B.B.'s also a legal adult now," Cyborg pitched in, making sure to use Beast Boy's code name in front of the villain.

"I'm more than just a man," Beast Boy snarled at Adonis. "I'm an animal!" He shifted into a gorilla, and jumped at the armoured villain.

"I guess that's our cue," Nightwing sighed. "Titans go!"

"Get him out of the armour," Cyborg reminded the team. "Without it he's nothing." Beast Boy was pounding on the armour with his large fists.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven surrounded Adonis' armour with black energy, trying to tear it apart.

"Oh no you don't," the villain cried, and with one of his arms he hit Beast Boy, sending him flying towards her. Beast Boy shifted to his human form right before he collided with her, but the two Titans were still sent sprawling to the ground.

"You okay?" Beast Boy helped Raven up.

"He's improved his armour," Raven winced. "It's going to be harder to break."

"Leave it to me," Beast Boy grinned. Then he shifted into his T-Rex form, clamping his jaws around Adonis' right arm. Adonis didn't seem to notice, and punched the dinosaur with his other arm. Beast Boy was sent flying into the wall behind Raven. He stood, back in his human form, holding his mouth. "Okay, so maybe you were right." He frowned. They watched as Cyborg blasted the armour to no avail. Sarasim struck Adonis with her sword.

"That's just pathetic," he laughed. Sarasim pushed a button on her sword-hilt, and electricity jolted out of the sword and up the armour.

"Who's laughing now?" she asked the stunned villain.

"Starfire see if you can pry him out!" Nightwing barked. The alien princess obeyed, and pulled with all of her considerable strength. The armour began to break.

"I don't think so!" Adonis hit the Tamaranian. Nightwing caught her, and glared up at the criminal. "I must say Robin, I'm digging the new costume."

"I'm Nightwing now," he growled.

"Oooh Nightwing," mock fright filled Adonis' voice. "I'm so afraid."

"Maybe it's me you should be afraid of," Beast Boy growled. He jumped forward as a sasquatch, pulling at the hold in Adonis' armour. The criminal raised his fist and pounded the shape-shifter into a pile of nearby barrels. Green chemicals spilled out of the barrels onto him.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried, flying to his side. Nightwing in the meantime hit Adonis on the head with his Bow-Staff. When Beast Boy didn't respond Raven turned on Adonis.

"What a loser," the criminal smirked.

"He is a better man than you'll ever be," Raven growled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She focused on the dent in the armour, pulling at it with all her strength. Adonis wailed as his armour split, revealing his tiny form.

"Time to put you away," Nightwing smirked. Raven flew to Beast Boy and lifted the barrels off of him.

"Garfield?" she asked once Adonis had been taken away. She shook his shoulder. "Garfield come on." Beast Boy groaned.

"Raven?" he whispered.

"I'm here," she sighed in relief.

"I apologize in advance if this gunk turns me into a jerk again," Beast Boy's voice was weak. Then he went limp.


	6. Chapter 6 Garfield

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Enter ominous music here. Wonder if anyone's going to know what I'm doing here. Preliminary sketch available on deviantART. Sorry, this one's short too. I promise you longer chapters in the future.**

Chapter 6 – Garfield

Garfield woke up in the hospital wing. He ran his gloved hands through his hair. He couldn't help but wonder what the chemicals would do to him this time. He hoped that they wouldn't make him a jerk like last time. Although, he had discovered the ability to become the beast. For that he was grateful. He looked around. The wing was empty. Garfield was disappointed that no one was sitting with him. He had hoped to find Raven waiting for him to awaken. After all, he had sat by her side for two-weeks when she had been in a coma. Garfield sat up and stretched. He felt weaker than usual, but figured that was because of the fight. His blood boiled when he thought about Adonis and how he had attacked Raven. He remembered saving her from Adonis' beast and carrying her away. These memories hadn't come to him right away. It had taken him a while to access his primal thoughts. The beast was his Mr. Hyde, his inner demon. A manifestation of his most primal instincts.

Garfield's stomach growled, and he realized that he was hungry. He stood up, testing his balance. He frowned when it wasn't as perfect as usual. In fact he just felt off, like he was missing something. Shrugging, Garfield made his way past the full length mirror resting in the wing. He caught the sight of a figure in the corner of his eye and did a double-take. Very slowly he approached the figure. The costumed figure approached him in return. He stuck out his tongue. The figure mimicked him. Garfield opened his mouth, and the figure did the same. Garfield blinked, and the blue eyes of the figure blinked back at him. Finally Garfield found his voice, and screamed.

- Scene Break -

Raven was walking back to the wing, reading, when she heard the yell. She didn't think much of it. He ways prone to yelling for no reason. Whether he was beaten at his game by Cyborg, or just losing his socks. He liked to yell. Raven smiled slightly and continued to read as she entered the hospital wing.

"What are you yelling about now?" she asked without looking up.

"See for yourself," his voice was full of panic. Still, she didn't think much of it. Perhaps Silkie had eaten his shoes. Raven smirked and glanced up over the top of her book. She felt her jaw drop, and the book fell out of her hands. It was his costume all right, but the Caucasian skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes didn't belong to him. "Garfield?" She whispered. The figure just stared at her. She recognized him now, he had looked like this when Cyborg had made him take the pills to stabilize his DNA. "What happened?"

"Not sure," Garfield spoke at length. "I woke up, felt hungry, felt weird, and then I saw..." He trailed off and stared at his reflection again.

"The chemicals," Raven breathed. "They must have stabilized your DNA."

"I guess I could live with that," Garfield said at length. "It's sort of weird though. Not being green."

"You said you felt weird," Raven recalled his words. "What did you mean by that?"

"Just different," Garfield replied. "Like something was missing. I felt weaker, and it's like all my senses are dulled." Raven's heart began to race in her chest.

"Can you morph?" she asked.

"Haven't tried," Garfield admitted. "I was too freaked out when I saw this." He jerked his thumb at his reflection. "It's like what that medication did that Vic gave me."

"Is there any difference?" Raven asked, panic beginning to settle in.

"I don't remember feeling weaker," Garfield frowned. "And I don't remember my senses feeling dulled like this." He looked up at Raven. "Raven, what's happened to me?"

"Try changing," she insisted. Garfield nodded, and continued to stand in front of her. "Well?" Raven demanded.

"I'm a tiger," Garfield frowned at her. "Right?" Raven shook her head. Garfield turned to look at his reflection. His human self stared back with wide eyes. "Uh oh." He said slowly. Minutes passed. "I can't morph!" He exclaimed at length. He whirled around and grabbed Raven's arms. "Raven what am I going to do?" He asked, hysterical. "I can't morph!"

"We have to tell the others," Raven replied. She stared at him. Garfield stared back at her with frightened blue eyes.

"Raven," he whimpered. "I can't morph."

"I know," Raven snapped at him.

"No," Garfield's eyes were pained. "If I can't morph, then I can't be a Titan." Raven blinked as the full gravity of his words hit her square in the chest. She turned so that he didn't see the tears in her eyes. "My stupid blathering came true." She heard him scoff. "I'm completely normal."


	7. Chapter 7 Powerless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: For all of you who thought that I was making a mistake writing Garfield instead of Beast Boy at the beginning of chapter 6: HAH! It's all part of the plan! No I'm not the Joker, I promise. Preliminary sketch available to view in my scrapbook on deviantART. Don't hate me for what I'm doing in this chapters, and the chapters to come. Just trust me, it'll all come together eventually.**

Chapter 7 – Powerless

Raven paced back and forth, chewing nervously on her lip. She had hit the Titan alarm, and now was waiting for the rest of the team to come pouring in. She glanced over at Garfield who was sitting sullenly on the couch. If he had been Beast Boy, she imagined his ears would have been drooping. However, Garfield didn't have large pointed ears. Garfield was human. Raven hoped that he would not have to leave the team. Nightwing after all was human as well and he was the leader. She was still worried though. Worried that she was going to lose him.

"What's the emergency Raven?" Nightwing came running in, followed closely by the rest of the Titans. "Did Slade break out?"

"No," Raven shook her head.

"Then what?" Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where's Gar?" Cyborg asked.

"Right here Vic," Garfield replied dully, standing up.

"What the...?" Cyborg blinked. Starfire gasped.

"Friend," she flew to his side. "You are no longer green!"

"Oh man," Cyborg wailed. "The chemicals, they must've stabilized his DNA!"

"You have no idea," Garfield muttered.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"He can't morph," Raven replied.

"You're not serious," Cyborg blinked.

"No fish, no cats, no birds, and no spiders," Raven sighed. "He's completely human." Silence descended upon the Titans.

"So what do we do?" Sarasim asked.

"We change him back!" Cyborg exclaimed. "If I can find a way to stabilize his DNA, I can find a way to de-stabilize it!" He ran off.

"He's not the only Titan to be human," Sarasim pointed out. "Richard and I are human too."

"But you both have things that you're good at," Garfield replied dully. "I don't think I even know how to fight."

"I can teach you," Nightwing replied. "We'll figure out a way to keep you on the team Garfield." Raven was happier to hear this. Cyborg came running back in, a vial in his hand.

"I think I got it y'all!" he exclaimed. "If my calculations are correct, this should get rid of Gar's problem."

"That's exactly what the chemicals did," Garfield muttered. Cyborg shrugged. "How do you even know that will work?"

"I don't," Cyborg admitted.

"For all I know it could kill me right?" Garfield asked. Raven didn't like where she thought he was going with this train of thought.

"Come on man!" Cyborg exclaimed. "It's better than doing nothing!"

"Friend Victor is right," Starfire pointed out. "If you do not think you can fight, then you must be Beast Boy."

"What if I don't want to be Beast Boy?" Garfield challenged. "What if I don't want to be a Titan?" There was a stunned silence.

"Gar," Cyborg blinked. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Garfield barked. "Maybe this is my chance to get to live the life I would've led."

"What are you talking about Garfield?" Nightwing asked. "You're part of this team. We stick together. No matter what."

"Well I don't want to be part of the team then," Garfield spat. "I just want to live like a normal teenager. I don't want to be risking my life everyday for a bunch of strangers."

"But Garfield," Starfire's eyes were sad. "We are your family."

"Then you should let me leave," Garfield growled. "You should let me live my own life."


	8. Chapter 8 Terra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: So Beast Boy's having an early-life crisis. Doesn't know who he is, blah blah blah. I suppose he just wants to get away from it all. Have faith in me, it will all make sense eventually. Long chapter this one.**

Chapter 8 – Terra

Garfield threw his clothes into his duffel bag. He knew if he thought about what he was doing he might start questioning his decision. He knew he was being selfish, leaving the team, but he needed to get away. He wanted to live a normal life, away from the glory of being a Titan. He just wanted to be a regular teenager. Someone knocked on his door.

"What?" he asked. So far Starfire, Sarasim, and Nightwing had tried talking him out of what he was doing.

"It's Raven," a pang of guilt shot up Garfield's spine. "Can I come in?"

"If you want," Garfield replied. He continued to throw clothes into the bag.

"So you're leaving," he jumped at the sound of Raven's voice so close to him.

"Yeah," he nodded angrily. "You going to try and stop me?"

"That would be pointless," Raven's voice was dull. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. It was all she could do to keep from begging him to stay. "You're going to leave whether we want you to or not."

"You don't sound all that upset about it," Garfield realized that he was disappointed by this.

"What I think is pointless," Raven struggled to keep her voice steady. "If you feel that you need to leave, then you should."

"No tears shed from you I suppose?" Garfield glared at her. Raven turned away.

"As I already said..." Garfield stood up and grabbed her arms.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "I heard you the first time. You didn't answer my question."

"It won't make you stay," Raven replied, fighting back tears.

"Because you're going to tell me that you're glad I'm going," Garfield laughed bitterly. "You sure know how to send mixed messages Raven. When you gave me that rose I thought it meant you liked me." He shook his head. "Guess I got that completely wrong."

"It doesn't matter what my feelings for you may be," Raven hoped that he didn't hear her choke. "You're going to leave no matter what I say."

"I guess you're right," Garfield scowled. "So then why are you here?"

"To say goodbye," Raven sighed. "Goodbye, and good luck." She took his hand, and pressed something into it. When Garfield looked it was the penny he had given to her before she had become the portal. He sighed.

"I'm being a jerk," he concluded. "Aren't I?"

"Just a bit," Raven confirmed. Garfield groaned.

"I'm sorry Raven," he sighed. "I'm just so mixed up right now. I don't know where I'm at. Which is why I need to get out. I need to figure out who I am. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Raven replied, looking down.

"Don't think for a second that this is easy for me," Garfield sighed. "I'm going to miss you all a lot."

"We're going to miss you too," Raven's voice broke. "More than you know." Garfield pulled her towards him, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Goodbye Raven," he whispered.

"Goodbye Garfield," Raven choked out, then she disappeared. Garfield sighed, and continued packing.

"You sure about this man?" he looked up to see Cyborg looking down at him.

"Not at all," Garfield replied. "I just know I have to do it. I can't explain it Vic."

"Well," Cyborg cleared his throat. "This will be in the medical wing if you change your mind." He held up the syringe.

"Thanks Vic," Garfield could feel a lump forming in his throat. "I really don't know if I'll be coming back though."

"Well man," Cyborg replied. "I'm not about to give up on you."

- Scene Break -

Terra was walking home from school with her friends. It had taken a lot of work from her psychiatrist, but the former Titan seemed to be mentally stable again. She had been taken in by foster parents Gloria and Dan. They had taken a firm approach to her mental state, and Terra had benefited from it. She was their second foster child. Alex was her foster brother. He had been adopted from Mexico after his parents had been killed in a fire.

Terra waved to her friends, and made her way through the park. This was her short-cut to her house. She saw an attractive young man seated on one of the benches. He was dressed in black cargo-pants, and a dark-magenta shirt. Terra flinched when she considered that the colours were the same as Beast Boy's costume. The young man had blonde hair, and a black duffel bag by his feet. Terra felt compelled to speak to him.

"Hi there," she smiled down at him. "Come here often?" He looked up at her, his stunning blue eyes taking her breath away.

"Terra?" he blinked at her.

"Do I know you?" she asked, breathlessly.

"All too well," he replied. Terra blinked, not understanding. "Terra it's me. Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy?" Terra repeated. The young man nodded. She tried picturing the young man with green skin, hair, and eyes. Her own eyes widened. "Beast Boy!" She exclaimed.

"Shh!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "And why aren't you..." She trailed off, not sure how to ask the question. "Did the witch take your powers too?"

"Raven never touched me Terra," he growled. "Chemicals did this to me. I'm human Terra. Completely human."

"As am I Beast Boy," Terra squealed.

"Stop it," his eyes flashed. "I'm not Beast Boy anymore."

"Then what should I call you?" Terra asked.

"Garfield," he replied. "It's my name Terra. Garfield Mark Logan." Terra sat down next to him. Despite everything she had done, Garfield could feel his old feelings for her churning in the pit of my stomach.

"Did the Titans kick you out?" she asked him.

"No," Garfield replied. "I left. I need to figure out who I am."

"Well in that case," Terra stood and took his arm. "You should come home with me."

"I can't do that Terra," Garfield sighed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't just forget everything that you did," was his answer.

"But you left the Titans," Terra pointed out. "You're human now, and so am I. Can't we leave the past in the past?"

"You betrayed us," Garfield reminded her. "Twice!"

"I was mentally unstable," Terra exclaimed. "I'm seeing a therapist Garfield. I'm in a foster home. I'm doing much better now."

"Well maybe I can stay until I find a place of my own," Garfield sighed. Terra was thrilled, she tugged on his arm. Garfield looked over his shoulder. Titan's Tower sat in the distance. He took in a breath and let the blonde lead him away.

- Scene Break -

Alex was doing his homework when the front door opened. He glanced up over his glasses to see his foster sister and a young man that he didn't recognize. The young man had a duffel bag, and looked nervous.

"Hey sis," he piped up. "Who's the dude?"

"Hey Alex," Terra grinned, going over and ruffling his hair. "This is Garfield." She gestured to the newcomer.

"Like the comic?" Alex asked. Garfield nodded. "Sweet dude." Garfield chuckled.

"You're a cool dude, dude," he grinned.

"You say dude too?" Alex grinned widely. "Sweet."

"Alex, why aren't you doing your homework darling?" a large black woman came into the room.

"Sorry Mama," Alex grinned. "Tara brought a friend home." Gloria eyed Garfield.

"And who might you be young man?" she asked.

"This is Garfield Mama," Terra introduced him. "He's an old friend of mine."

"Garfield," Gloria eyed him. Garfield nodded. "Well, you seem alright to me so far. What brings you here?"

"I'm trying to figure out who I am," Garfield replied honestly. "I left my family today."

"He needs to stay with us until he finds a place of his own," Terra informed her foster mother.

"Tara," Gloria crossed her arms. "Am I to understand that this strapping young man is your boyfriend?"

"You could say that," Terra replied before Garfield could speak.

"Then why didn't you say so darling?" Gloria clapped Garfield on the back. "Welcome darling."

"Thank-you miss," Garfield meant his words.

"Miss?" Gloria gave him a funny look. "Now look here you, you call me Mama just everyone else."

"Okay," Garfield felt embarrassed. "Thank-you uh Mama."

"There you go darling," Gloria smiled. "Hey Dan, you bring your skinny white butt in here right now." There was a scampering noise and a very skinny man with warm eyes and black hair came into the room. "Dan, this here's Garfield. He's Tara's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dan blinked. "How come we haven't heard about you before?"

"Oh you know teenagers Dan," Gloria elbowed him. "They keep secrets from everybody." With a flourish, she turned and left.

"If you're not comfortable with me staying here sir," Garfield started to say.

"Nonsense darling," Gloria's voice emanated from the kitchen. "You can stay." Garfield gave Dan a sheepish look.

"If Gloria says you can stay," Dan shrugged. "You can stay. Alex you need to move your homework so that we can eat." Alex started to gather up his stuff.

"Here," Garfield picked up some of the papers. "Let me help you with that dude." Alex grinned up at him, and Garfield followed the boy to his room. Alex put the papers on the floor.

"All right y'all," Gloria's voice boomed out. "Time to sit down and eat." Garfield followed Alex back to the table. Gloria served stew to everyone.

"Uh Mama," Terra piped up. Garfield realized that she was going to tell Gloria that he was vegetarian.

"No Tara," he assured her. "It's okay."

"What's okay?" Gloria asked.

"Garfield's a vegetarian Mama," Terra said it anyway.

"Really," Garfield smiled. "It's okay. I'm a guest at your house."

"Nonsense darling," Gloria shook her head. "I'll just whip you up something here quickly alright?"

"No don't do that," Garfield protested.

"I'm not hearing it darling," Gloria replied, and left. Garfield sighed, and glared at Terra.

"Why'd you have to tell her?" he asked. "Now she has to go to more work because of me."

"I know you hate to eat meat," Terra replied. Gloria came back with something steaming on a plate.

"Lucky for you I had some tofu in the fridge," Gloria said.

"Thank-you," Garfield smiled.

"Thank-you what?" Gloria put her hands on her hips.

"Thank-you Mama," Garfield smiled sheepishly.

"All right then," Gloria sat down. "Everyone eat up." Garfield ate his tofu stew hungrily. The experience was definitely different than at Titan's Tower. "Now then darling. We have an extra room with your name on it. Feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Thank-you," Garfield replied. Gloria shot him a look. "Mama." She smiled and continued eating. After everyone was finished eating, Garfield began to unpack. He put the Titan team picture up on the desk, and the picture of him and Raven.

"You know the Titans?" Garfield turned around to see Alex in the doorway.

"Yeah," Garfield nodded. "I know the Titans."

"That's so awesome dude," Alex grinned. "I would love to meet the Titans."

"Really?" Garfield looked up at him.

"Totally," Alex grinned. "Who's your favourite Titan?"

"Alex you shouldn't be bothering Garfield," Terra shook her finger at the boy.

"Oh he isn't bothering me," Garfield smiled up at her. He had to think on this. Which one of the Titans did he like best. Cyborg was his best friend. Then he thought of Raven. "Raven." He decided. He thought he saw a dark look pass over Terra's face. "Who's yours?"

"Beast Boy," Alex replied.

"Beast Boy?" Garfield blinked. "Why?"

"Because he never gives up dude," Alex replied. "No matter what happens, Beast Boy keeps on trying."

"Beast Boy's my favourite too," Terra looked at Garfield. "But I think it's time for you to go to bed now Alex." Alex shrugged.

"Good night dude," he waved.

"Good night Alex," Garfield replied.

"You hear that," Terra smiled at him. "You're Alex's hero."

"I don't think I deserve that," Garfield frowned. "I left the Titans."

"Come here," Terra pulled on his arm. Garfield allowed her to lead him into her room. She sat him down on the bed, and closed her door.

"Uh Terra," Garfield felt uncomfortable. "What are you doing?"

"You can't say you don't feel it," Terra replied, sitting down next to him and placing her hand on his arm.

"I should probably go to my own room," Garfield went to stand, but Terra leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Garfield was shocked, but then he leaned into her kiss. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt, and began pulling it up. Garfield grabbed her wrists. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's time to leave the Titan's behind Garfield," Terra replied, running her lips down his neck. "It's just you and me now." She found his lips with hers. Garfield decided not to fight back, and kissed her in return.


	9. Chapter 9 Disgusted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Hope you don't all hate me for this. I wish I could say that this is the worst thing I'll do to the Titan's, but I've got some cruel things in store for them. Also, I'm sorry if my writing seems off. I seem to be struggling a bit with this story. Bear with me please and offer constructive criticism if you have it.**

Chapter 9 – Disgusted

Garfield woke with a start, sitting up in bed with a gasp. He didn't know where he was and panic swept over him. He wondered briefly where his clothes had gone, and then felt movement beside him. At once the memories of what he had done the night before came flooding back. Every image was like being punched in the stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the barrage of images. Terra kissing him, Terra undressing him, Terra undressing herself. Garfield buried his head in hands, digging his nails into his head. He couldn't stop seeing what had passed between them the night before. He remembered he had insisted on using protection, and once he had put on a condom, slipping inside her.

Garfield felt hollow. He looked up from his hands to see Terra's bare back facing him. Immediately, Garfield felt like he was going to be sick. He scrambled out of the bed, threw on his boxers, and ran to the bathroom. Once inside he threw up the toilet seat and retched violently. He reflected darkly that at least he knew he wasn't pregnant. Garfield flushed the toilet, and began to run a shower. He felt dirty. Stripping off his boxers, he stepped into the water. The temperature was so hot that it almost scalded his skin. Garfield didn't care. He took a brush, and scrubbed his skin until it was red. He stepped out of the shower, his skin steaming. He dried off, and pulled on his boxers again. He needed to get his clothes back, but he didn't want to go anywhere near Terra. He reflected that this might hurt her feelings, and reluctantly went back into her room.

He could feel his nausea return as he entered the room. It took all his self-control not to turn and flee. He walked over to Terra. The blankets were pulled up over her, but her bare arm was enough to make him shudder. He gritted his teeth and put his hand on her shoulder. Garfield had to force himself not to pull away. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey," he spoke softly. "Wake up." Terra opened her blue eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hey you," she moved closer to him. "Last night was amazing."

"Thanks," Garfield wished he could disappear.

"You were my first," Terra continued, seemingly unaware of Garfield's discomfort.

"So were you," Garfield admitted.

"Well you were my first love," Terra mused. "So I suppose that's appropriate." Garfield forced out a smile. "So what should we do today?"

"You have to go to school," Garfield reminded her.

"I could skip," Terra shrugged.

"No," Garfield shook his head. "You'd upset your parents if you didn't go."

"Speaking of my parents," Terra mused. "How are we going to keep them from finding out?"

"They'll know the minute they see us leaving your room together," Garfield pointed out. Now he felt stupid. He was a guest, and he had stepped way out of line.

"Will you pick me up from school?" Terra asked, standing up from the bed, the sheets falling away revealing her bare form. Garfield averted his eyes.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Okay," Terra pulled on her clothes. "I'll see you then." She leaned down and kissed him, then left. Garfield sat in his boxers on the floor for a while. He needed to talk to someone. In these situations he'd usually go to Cyborg, or even Raven, but he had left them behind. Garfield pulled on his clothes and left the room. He shuffled into the kitchen where Gloria was.

"Gloria can I talk to you?" the words rushed out.

"Darling how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mama?" she asked him.

"I don't think you'll want me to after I tell you this," Garfield sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Whatever is the matter darling?" Gloria sat down next to him.

"It's weird not being with my family," Garfield blurted out. "I feel like I'm losing my mind. I don't know who I am. I'm doing things that I would never have done in the past."

"Like what?" Gloria pressed.

"Like letting Terra seduce me," Garfield dug his knuckles into his temples. "I didn't want to, but she was kissing me and I don't know. Suddenly I couldn't say 'no' anymore. We were safe though. I made sure I wore a condom."

"Well at least you're not a complete fool," Gloria replied.

"You don't hate me?" Garfield blinked.

"You 're both teenagers with rampant hormones," Gloria replied. "As long as your safe, it's none of my business."

"I shouldn't have let her seduce me," Garfield shook his head. "I feel like I let myself down." Then he thought of Raven and felt nauseous all over again. "I felt like I let down a friend too." He murmured.

"Do you love my daughter?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know," Garfield sighed. "She..." He wondered how to say 'betrayed me and my team twice' in a way that she would believe. "She's not always been faithful to me." That was true enough. "I don't know what to do. I really don't."

- Scene Break -

Terra sat in her class smirking. So far her plan was working perfectly. By seducing Garfield, she now had power over him. Now he could never go back to the Titans. He would stay with her forever, just as he was supposed to. She imagined Raven's face as she watched their wedding in the far future. She thought about bringing Garfield's child into the world. No Titan involvement at all. Just her, and Garfield.

She wanted the Titans, Raven especially, to know his choice. She needed them to see that Garfield was never coming back. That Garfield was no longer Beast Boy. She wondered how she could do this. When the idea came to her, she shuddered slightly. This would be a detail that her therapist could never know. The bell rang, and Terra jumped out of her seat. Sure enough, Garfield was there to pick her up. She held onto his arm as the walked back to the house. She thought that he seemed distant. He didn't say a word to her during the walk, or during supper.

"Something wrong Garfield?" Terra was worried about what his answer was going to be.

"I've just been thinking about the Titans," Garfield sighed. "I miss them."

"You're human now," Terra reminded him, her worst fears confirmed. "You can never be a Titan again can you?"

"Cyborg made a serum that he thought would destabilize my genetic code and turn me back into Beast Boy," Garfield looked lost in thought. Terra started to panic. Only moments ago she had been so sure of the future that they would have together. "I have no idea if it would've worked." Garfield was still talking. "It could've killed me if I had taken it." Terra felt a bit of relief at this.

"Better to be safe than sorry," she pointed out.

"I guess," Garfield shrugged. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now that I'm not a Titan. I thought it would be so great being human. How do you manage?"

"I go to school," Terra replied.

"Maybe I should find something to occupy my time with," Garfield fidgeted. "I just feel like I should be doing something, but I don't know what."

"Let me help you forget about it," Terra slid her hand up his thigh. Garfield caught her hand before she reached his groin.

"Not tonight Terra," he tried to think of a good excuse, one that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "You might be hurt if we try again so soon." She ignored him, and ran her lips up his neck. Garfield tried to protest, but she caught his lips with hers. Silencing him. Even getting close to him, she could feel that was losing him. She would have to execute her plan if she wanted to keep Garfield by her side.


	10. Chapter 10 Helpless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Huzzah! I have reviewers! The reason these chapters have been short is that the corresponding pictures are drawn close together. I've actually changed how I'm drawing for this story. Also, adding Sarasim to the pictures as well. For tennisgal456 I will draw a picture of Beast Boy and Violet. Not sure when I'll be able to get it onto deviantART, but I will let you know when it's posted. I'm hoping this chapter will help to clarify the whole Terra issue for those who are confused as to why she's here. I wonder if anyone will catch the Hannibal Lecter reference.**

Chapter 10 – Helpless

Garfield sat with his knees pulled up against his chest. He wasn't sure why he kept on letting Terra seduce him. He always felt empty inside afterwards. He had tried harder to refuse her, but still he had succumbed. Garfield couldn't explain it, but he felt like he was letting someone down.

"Are you going to pick me up after school?" Terra's voice made Garfield almost jump out of his skin. The blankets were sitting around her hips, and he made an effort not to look at her.

"I can't," Garfield looked down at his knuckles which were turning white as he dug his nails into his arms. "I promised Dan I'd help him with something." This wasn't entirely true, but he needed to get away from her.

Inwardly, Terra smirked. She had guessed that this would happen. This would be a perfect opportunity to put her plan into action.

- Scene Break -

Slade sat in his cell with his arms crossed. He was bored. Life in jail was not something that he was enjoying. He had been trying to plan his escape, but had come up with nothing. This angered him.

"Someone to see you Mr. Slade," Barney, his guard, informed him.

"If it's another reporter, then you can send them away," Slade replied. "I have no interest in interviews."

"She's not a reporter Mr. Slade," Barney replied. "She looks like a high-school student."

"Blonde hair?" Slade's single eye narrowed. Barney nodded. "Send her in." After a few moments, Terra walked into the room before his cell. "Hello my dear. Long time no see."

"If you need anything miss I'll be around the corner," Barney told her. Terra nodded.

"How did you get in here?" Slade asked her.

"I told them my therapist wanted me to see you," Terra replied. "As part of my healing process. That I had to face my kidnapper."

"You're seeing a therapist?" Slade chuckled. "How human." Terra scowled. "So what did you tell your therapist?"

"That I was kidnapped," Terra replied.

"But my dear, you chose to join me," Slade replied.

"I would've been sent to a juvenile facility if I had told him that," Terra scoffed.

"Very clever," Slade nodded. "What else?"

"That I was taken against my will," Terra replied. Slade stood in a flash and was glaring down at her.

"Now that is a lie," he hissed. "I never touched you."

"Maybe your taste isn't for young girls," Terra challenged. Slade's fists clenched.

"Silly girl," he growled. "You can ask Nightwing yourself. I may be a psychopath, but I'm not sick enough to sexually exploit my apprentices."

"How very noble of you," Terra threw one of Slade's favourite lines back at him. "But I needed a reason for my mental state."

"Disappointing," Slade's eye narrowed. "You had to blame your mental instability on something that I would never do."

"I guess even you have standards," Terra replied. "Besides, I never told my therapist about you. I just said I was kidnapped. He thinks that I can't remember my kidnapper because my brain has blocked the memories." Slade crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I came to make a deal with you," Terra replied.

"My my," Slade replied. "We are ambitious."

"You must be going nuts in here," Terra continued. "Knowing that the Titans are out there, and you can't get them."

"How very thoughtful of you," Slade scoffed. "To remind me of this fact."

"I can give you the Titans," Terra's blonde hair fell in her face, covering one of her eyes.

"I'm listening," Slade replied.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat in her room. She felt numb. She had never thought that Beast Boy would leave. That he would leave her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm the chaos that was her mind. Her emotions were running through her mind wreaking havoc. All of them distraught.

'How could he leave us?' Happy wailed, not sounding at all like her name.

'Probably because we never made a move on him,' Rude was fighting back tears.

'Garfield needs to find himself,' Knowledge sniffled. 'Who are we to question that?' Timid was unable to talk, she just sobbed in a small heap on the ground of Nevermore. Brave was trying to console her.

'Come on Timid,' Brave was struggling not to cry herself. 'It's going to be okay.' Timid just sobbed harder.

'As pathetic as that is,' Rude rolled her eyes. 'You should see Love. She's pretty much catatonic.' Raven had forgotten about the appearance of her newest emotion. The purple emotion was nowhere to be seen.

All of this was making meditation impossible, and Raven had been unable to use her powers at all since Beast Boy had left the tower. They hadn't had any trouble which was fortunate. She wondered how long the Titans could go without being called upon.

- Scene Break -

"I want them to see that Garfield has chosen me," Terra was explaining to Slade. The villain looked bored. "Raven especially. I want her to see that he's chosen me this time."

"Careful my dear," Slade's voice was bored. "The last time you made a plan that involved Beast Boy choosing you over Raven it didn't work out so well for you did it?"

"This time it's different," Terra insisted. "He has no choice but to choose me. He can't help."

"So you're suggesting that you bust me out of jail," Slade repeated the idea from the beginning. "By setting a fire?"

"All the cell doors will open in a fire," Terra nodded.

"Then once I'm out," Slade continued. "I find the Titans and fight them. At the same time, you and your little boyfriend will walk by."

"He won't be able to help the Titans," Terra nodded. "And therefore he'll have to stay with me."

"Your plan has flaws," Slade sighed. "But jail is not conducive for me. If you can get me out then I will try my hand at your pathetic little plan."

- Scene Break -

'Love?' Knowledge laid a hand on the purple emotion's shoulder. There was no response.

'What's happening to her?' Happy asked.

'She's dying,' Knowledge frowned. 'She can't survive another loss.'

'Another loss?' Raven blinked.

'She appeared when you discovered Malchior,' Knowledge explained. 'His betrayal took a lot out of her and it's taken this long for her to appear again. She might not come back if Garfield does not return.'

'And what does that mean?' Raven demanded.

'What do you think it means stupid?' Rude barked. 'The chaos will only get worse.'

'Rude's right,' Knowedge sighed. 'When an emotion dies, soon will all the others.'

'So if Love dies...' Raven trailed off.

'We die too,' Knowledge confirmed. Raven pulled her knees up to her chest. She tried to shut out her emotions, but she could not. She felt as though she would explode. The sound of the Titan alarm going off got her attention.

"Raven," Nightwing barked from outside her room. "Trouble."

- Scene Break -

Garfield sat holding a wrench, a dull expression on his face. Dan was under the family car, trying to fix it. Garfield thought about Cyborg. The robotic Titan could've fixed this in a minute. However, Cyborg wasn't here. None of the Titans were. It was only Garfield, and he wasn't a Titan anymore.

"Garfield," Dan's voice startled him out of his reverie. "Can I have the wrench please."

"Sure Dan," Garfield murmured. "Sorry." He handed the wrench to him.

"Something on your mind?" Dan asked from under the car.

"I'm just thinking about my other family," this was more or less true. "I miss them a lot."

"Family is very important," Dan replied. "When Gloria found out she couldn't have children, we adopted Alex."

"How did Terra become part of your family?" Garfield asked.

"Her therapist approached us," Dan replied. "Told us that she had been kidnapped, and abused both mentally and physically." Garfield blinked. The story was not entirely true. He knew that Terra lying shouldn't surprise him anymore, but he felt angry that she had lied to the family who had taken her in. "We thought that we should try to help this child." Dan came out from under the car.

"Dudes!" Dan and Garfield turned to see Alex. "Can I help?"

"Sorry bud," Dan smiled. "She's all done." Alex's shoulders slumped.

"Hey Garfield," he turned to the former Titan. "You know the Titans right?" Garfield flinched.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Think you could introduce me to Beast Boy?" Alex bounced up and down.

"Why Beast Boy?" Garfield blinked.

"I already told you he's my favourite," Alex grinned. "Beast Boy never gives up. He's always there for his friends. That's why he's my favourite." Garfield could feel tears in his eyes. This little boy had no idea that his hero had run away from his friends for a chance to live a normal life.

"Beast Boy's not so great," Garfield murmured. "He has flaws."

"But he doesn't let them stop him," Alex continued earnestly.

"You might be surprised," Garfield muttered.

"Hey!" Alex glared at him. "What's your problem dude? Beast Boy's the greatest!"

"If you knew him," Garfield snapped. "You might not think so."

"Easy!" Dan separated them. "Why don't you two go for a walk and talk this out."

"Actually I wanted Garfield to come for a walk with me," Terra appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come?" Alex asked.

"No," Terra shook her head.

"Sure you can dude," Garfield ignored her. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No worries dude," Alex grinned up at him. Terra sighed, and the three of them headed off. Garfield was chatting with Alex as they walked. Not paying any attention to Terra. The blonde hoped that her plan would bring them closer together. They were walking downtown, when a piece of asphalt flew at them.

"Get down," Garfield pulled Alex and Terra down. Once the dust had settled, he stood. His eyes widened as the figure of Slade advanced towards them. "Slade!" He exclaimed. "I thought he was in jail!"

"You thought wrong," Slade replied.

"Protect the civilians!" Garfield heard Nightwing bellow. "Titans go!" Garfield watched as the Titans pushed Slade back. He could see Raven standing a few paces away. Their eyes met for a second before she looked away.

"Sweet!" Alex pumped his fist. "It's the Titans." Then he frowned. "Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg, who was standing nearby heard the boy and turned to face him.

"Beast Boy isn't a Titan anymore," he glared at Garfield.

"What?" Alex gasped. "No!"

"Told you Beast Boy wasn't so great," Garfield muttered.

"You're wrong," Alex shook his head. "I'm sure he'll turn up any second." Garfield looked down at his feet. He looked up to see Slade advancing on Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she bellowed. Nothing happened. Slade struck the telekinetic Titan with his fist. Raven went flying.

"Raven!" Garfield almost ran forward, but Terra grabbed his arm.

"Come on Garfield," she insisted. "We should go. There's nothing we can do here."


	11. Chapter 11 Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Beast Boy's defining moment in this chapter. Will he choose Terra or Raven? Insert suspenseful music here... Most of this chapter actually came to me as I was writing it! Also, in response to your question tennisgal456 fanfic has decided to take out my story breaks. I am writing the story with breaks, but they're being removed. **

Chapter 11 – Decision

"Where's Beast Boy?" Alex demanded.

"Gone," Garfield murmured.

"I don't believe that," Alex jutted his chin out. "Beast Boy would never leave his friends to face Slade alone."

"What if he didn't have a choice?" Garfield asked.

"That's just stupid dude," Alex scoffed. "You always have a choice to do what's right. It's not always easy, but that's what defines hero's from losers." Garfield thought about this.

"Come on Garfield," Terra was tugging desperately on his arm. "We should go now. We'll only get in the Titan's way."

"I have to help," Garfield realized slowly.

"How?" Terra demanded. "You're human."

"I can't just stand here and let my friends face Slade while I do nothing," Garfield spat.

"That's exactly what you're going to do," Terra continued to tug on his arm. "Because there is nothing you can do to help."

"I can't give up," Garfield frowned.

"You are human Garfield!" Terra bellowed. Alex was looking between them, a confused expression on his face.

"That doesn't matter," Garfield replied. "My friends need me."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Your friends need Beast Boy," Terra replied. "They don't need you. You can't save them." Garfield thought about his parents. Even with his powers he hadn't been able to save them. He had lost his family because he couldn't save them. He turned and watched as Starfire defended Raven from Slade. The telekinetic Titan was staring straight at him.

'Garfield,' her voice was weak. 'Help us.' Then she collapsed.

"Raven!" Garfield ran forward. Slade turned and faced him. "Get away from her!"

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Slade asked. "You're only human."

"That doesn't mean I can't help!" Garfield ran forward and punched Slade in the side. Slade grunted and pummelled the young man. Garfield was sent flying into a wall, landing beside Alex and Terra.

"Garfield," Terra ran to his side.

"Get Alex out of here," Garfield gasped.

"What about you dude?" Alex blinked. "You can't take on Slade."

"Yes I can," Garfield growled.

"Garfield this is stupid," Terra begged. "Please, let's just go. Leave this life behind."

"I'm not like you Terra," Garfield spat. "I will not betray my friends."

"Dude," Alex rubbed his head. "I'm totally lost." He watched as Garfield ran forward, and take Slade's legs out from under him. "Dude! Go Garfield!"

"Interesting technique," Slade mused at the young man standing on his chest. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

"Titans!" Nightwing barked. Garfield's head snapped around to listen. "Regroup!"

"Don't go Garfield!" Terra screamed.

"I have to Terra," Garfield replied firmly. "I'm a Titan. This is where I belong."

"I don't remember him being a Titan," Alex blinked. "Is he from Titan's North or something?"

Garfield hopped off of Slade and ran back to where the Titans were standing, "Do we have a plan?"

"We?" Cyborg glared down at him. "What do you mean we? You're not a part of this team man."

"I thought you said you weren't going to give up on me," Garfield frowned. Cyborg's face softened.

"Well," he considered. Then his face grew angry. "It took you long enough!" Garfield grinned. Then he looked at Raven.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Watch out!" she pushed him out of the way as Slade charged.

"No!" Garfield screamed as Slade's fist pounded into Raven's stomach. He ran to her side. She wasn't moving. "Raven!" He shook her gently. "Raven!"

"You can't save her Garfield," he turned to see Terra smirking at him.

"I can't," he realized.

"I knew you'd see reason," Terra seemed relieved. Garfield squeezed his eyes shut. He had let Raven down. He couldn't save her. Then, he felt something primal move in the back of his mind. Something that would stop at nothing to protect Raven. All he had to do was let it out.

"I can't save her," Garfield repeated. "But I know someone who can." Then he took off running. Terra stared after him, a void filling her.

"Dude," Alex piped up. "What just happened?"

"He made his choice," Terra murmured. "He chose her. Again."

- Scene Break -

Garfield ran as fast as his human legs could carry him. His lungs ached, but he gritted his teeth and continued moving. The team was depending on him. Raven was depending on him. Maybe as Garfield he couldn't help, but as Beast Boy he could. He might not have been able to save his parents, but he could save his friends. He had wasted too much time feeling sorry for himself to see the truth. The death of his parents had shaped him as a person. Their death had made him fight to be a hero, and that was something he was not going to give up. Garfield came to a screeching halt at the edge of the bay. Somehow he had to get to the tower.

"Need a lift kid?" he turned to see Red X leaning on a telephone pole.

"Red X?" Garfield blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter?" Red X asked.

"It does if you're responsible for Slade's escape!" Garfield bellowed.

"Relax kid," Red X replied. "I was just at the jail asking about that. Apparently a fire was lit, and during a fire all the cell doors are opened." Garfield stared at him. "Hate to burst your bubble kid, but it wasn't me. I had to have Toni with me before they would even let me in to ask any questions."

"Toni?" Garfield blinked.

Red X sighed, "Argent. Her real name is Antonia Louise Monetti."

"Oh," Garfield blinked. "Well, you're Red X. You can phase. You don't exactly need permission."

"Security kid," Red X sighed. "If they had spotted me in there alone, they would have called you in." Garfield blinked. "Look kid, do you want to help your team or not?" Garfield nodded. "Then you're going to have to trust me." Red X held out his hand. Garfield groaned and took it. Together, they phased so that they were outside the tower.

"You couldn't take me inside?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"Security kid," Red X shook his head. "I can take you this far, but you have to get inside yourself." Then he disappeared.

"Thanks," Garfield muttered. He placed his hand on the door. The door scanned it.

"Biometrics confirmed," said a mechanical voice. The door opened. "Welcome Beast Boy." Garfield ran into the tower and didn't stop until he reached his room. He threw open the door and tore off his civilian clothes, pulling on his costume. Then he ran to the med-wing. The vial was right where Cyborg had left it. Garfield picked it up. On the side was written 'Just in case.' He took the cap off, revealing the needle. Then he rolled up his sleeve and found an elastic to tie around his bicep. He paled slightly as he stared at the needle, and then at his arm. He squared his shoulders.

"Really hope this works," he muttered, and injected the contents of the vial into his bloodstream.


	12. Chapter 12 Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: The picture for this is great. I will try to get them all finished soon. They're still all only scraps. Chapters 8 and 9 were thought of later, and the pictures aren't up. Yet. I will let you know when they are posted. Sorry for the lack of length of this chapter. I think it still packs a punch though.**

Chapter 12 – Change

Raven opened her eyes and blinked. Starfire was standing over her, pelting starbolts from her hands. Raven groaned and sat up. She looked around, but didn't see Garfield anywhere. Her shoulders sagged.

'Coward!' Brave exclaimed, tears running down her face. 'I can't believe he would leave us to deal with Slade alone!'

"Raven?" Starfire peered down at her. "You are okay?"

"I think so," Raven rubbed her head. "Where's Garfield?"

"Gone," Starfire huffed. Raven looked around. In the onlookers she spotted Terra standing next to a little boy.

"Terra," she exclaimed pointing.

'Well at least he didn't run off with that...' Rude began. Brave cleared her throat, cutting off the orange emotion. Starfire followed Raven's gesture.

"I thought he had run off with her," Raven admitted.

"If he did not," Starfire blinked. "Where did he go?" Nightwing landed beside them.

"We're in trouble team," he frowned.

'Wow,' Rude snorted. 'Talk about stating the obvious. Stupid...' Brave cleared her throat again.

"We're hitting him with everything we got!" Cyborg exclaimed. "And it's still not enough!"

"What do we do?" Sarasim asked.

"Fight anyway," Nightwing growled. "Cyborg, protect Raven. Starfire, you Sarasim and I will try and push him away from the civilians."

"Don't worry Raven," Cyborg smiled ruefully down at Raven. "I got your back." He charged his sonic canon. Raven watched as the other Titans tried to push Slade back in vain.

'We don't have much time,' Knowledge informed her. 'Love is fading fast! We need help! We need Garfield!'

- Scene Break -

Garfield screamed and threw the vial aside. The glass shattered. His shoulders heaved as his fists clenched. Nothing was happening. Whatever Cyborg had made, it hadn't worked. Garfield could feel the rage building up inside.

"No!" he punched the wall. "It was supposed to work! I can't help them like this! I need to be more! I need to be Beast Boy!" He went to punch the wall again, but a shot of pain ripped through his stomach. Garfield gasped as an unbearable ache began to spread through his body. He fell to his knees, and then doubled over. He felt as though he were coming apart at the seems. Garfield let out an agonized scream as the ache progressed into a pain he had never experienced. He felt as though his very veins were on fire.

Garfield coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. He had known that this could kill him, but he had weighed the possibility against being able to help his friends. Being able to help Raven. His body went into conniptions, his muscles contracting. He twisted and turned on the floor, his body jerking unnaturally. He could hear someone screaming, and realized with a shock that it was him. The screaming was of pure agony. He had never heard anything like it. He could feel his throat burning from the screaming.

Garfield closed his eyes. An image of Raven formed clearly in his minds eye. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be able to see her again. To make her tea in the morning, to try and make her laugh. To hold her in his arms one more time. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more badly then to be able to see Raven again. Her beautiful, dark, sad eyes. He wanted to see them light up. Her soft, grey skin. He wanted to touch her and make her shiver. Her soft, purple hair. He wanted to inhale the smell of her shampoo. Her perfect lips. He wanted more than anything to be able to kiss her. Kiss her for real. Not the small kisses that he had been stealing, but a real kiss. One that would leave her breathless. Her body. He wanted to be pressed against her.

Garfield gritted his teeth. He had to live through this. He could just feel the pain. He could not see that the roots of his blonde hair were turning dark green. He could not see the olive colour that his skin was becoming. His eyes flew open with the pain. Naturally, he couldn't know that the irises were turning dark green. Since every inch of him was on fire, he didn't notice that his ears were stretching. He didn't notice that his canines were elongating. Beast Boy didn't know that any of this was happening. All he knew was that he didn't want to die. All he knew was that he wanted more than anything in the world to see Raven again.


	13. Chapter 13 The Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Sorry that last chapter was so short. These pictures were drawn too close together. I'll try to make this one longer than two pages. It's interesting, I'm already starting work on the fifth instalment of this series. It's a little fuzzy at this point.**

Chapter 13 – The Beast

"Yo!" Cyborg bellowed. "We're getting our butts kicked!"

"I'm aware of that!" Nightwing growled. Raven was standing beside them. Starfire was flying around pelting Slade with starbolts. Sarasim was chasing him, whacking him with her sword. Every time she hit him, a jolt of electricity passed from the sword to the villain.

"He is most persistent!" Starfire exclaimed. Slade jumped up and punched her into Sarasim. The two girls crashed into Cyborg and Nightwing.

"Now really Titans," Slade scoffed. "You've grown soft while I was in jail."

"We need a plan," Cyborg frowned.

"We've tried everything," Raven's voice was hollow.

"We can't give up!" Sarasim frowned. "We're the Titans!"

"What about calling for the back-up?" Starfire suggested. "What about calling Titan's East?"

"Or," the Titans turned to see Pantha punching her hand. "How about calling Titan's West?" Behind her stood Jinx, Kid Flash, Red X, and Argent.

"How sweet," Slade crossed his arms. "But your efforts are futile. I am not going back to jail."

"I'm afraid that decision isn't up to you," Red X said.

"How ironic coming from you," Slade narrowed his eye.

"Titans West go!" Pantha roared. Kid Flash disappeared in a blur of yellow and red. He raced around Slade while the villain tried in vain to hit him. Pantha pounced, and delivered a powerful hit to Slade's chest. Red X threw one of his x's at the villain, tying his arms to his side. Jinx blasted him with one of her hexes. Then Argent hit him on the head with a large red fist. Slade collapsed in a cloud of dust.

"Booyah!" Cyborg high-fived Pantha. "Good job Titans!"

"I have to say," Red X dusted off his hands. "That was more satisfying than any break-in I've ever done."

"I've got to say mates," Argent touched down. "Slade doesn't seem as difficult to take down as you made him seem."

"Who said you took me down dear child?" everyone froze and turned around slowly. Slade was standing with his arms crossed. Not even a scratch on his costume.

"No way!" Kid Flash blinked.

"Titans together!" Nightwing barked. "Starfire, Jinx, push him back!" The two girls pelted the villain. "Kid Flash, Sarasim, distract him!" Kid Flash was off in an instant, running around Slade in a circle. Sarasim struck Slade with her sword, electrocuting him. "Red X, you and I will blind him!" Nightwing threw an exploding disc, Red X threw a red x onto Slade's mask, covering the eye. "Cyborg, Pantha, hit him with everything you have!" The two powerhouses hit Slade with every inch of muscle that they had. "Argent, smash him!" Argent raised her hands, large red hands emerging from her palms, and smashed them down onto Slade. There was a crash, and another huge cloud of dust.

"Success!" Starfire gushed.

"Nice work team," Nightwing smiled.

"What's up with Raven then?" Argent asked.

"I can't use my powers right now," Raven grumbled.

"Well no wonder you couldn't take Slade down," Jinx shook her head. "You were down a Titan." Then she frowned. "Make that two Titans. Where's Beast Boy?" Nightwing frowned.

"Beast Boy's not a part of the team anymore," he replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure kid," Red X replied.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

"Helped someone get to your tower," Red X replied. "He sounded like Beast Boy."

"Why would Beast Boy go to the tower?" Nightwing asked. Before anyone could muster a guess, Slade came flying through the dust, his fists raised. "Titans, ready!" Nightwing bellowed.

"This guy doesn't know when to take a hint!" Kid Flash exclaimed, jumping backwards out of the way.

"You're going to have to be faster than that," Slade snorted, and he aimed a punch at Kid Flash who zoomed out of the way.

"I'm way faster than you!" Kid Flash smirked.

"I disagree," Slade replied. "Because I never said I was aiming for you." He hit Jinx, sending her sprawling. She didn't get up.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash, darted towards her, but Slade had predicted this, and intercepted the speedy Titan. There was a crash, and Kid Flash went down and didn't get back up.

"You'll pay for that mate!" Argent flew forward, trying to hit Slade with her giant red hands. Slade ducked, and grabbed her ankles. "Huh?" Slade spun around, throwing Argent into a wall. She crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Argent!" Red X ran to her side. Slade intercepted him, and hit him hard in the chest.

"My team!" Pantha roared. She ran forward, ready to pounce on Slade. Slade had anticipated this, and jumped up out of her way. Pantha's momentum carried her into the opposite wall, and she crashed into it with a terrifying thud.

"Pantha!" Cyborg called out. The dust cleared. Titan's West was down.

"Friends!" Starfire gushed.

"It's just you and me now Titans," Slade coiled, ready to attack.

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg wailed. "We already hit him with everything we had!"

"We need more," Raven replied. "We need Beast Boy." Slade charged towards her, sweeping the other Titans out of the way as if they were rag dolls.

"Hello Raven," he leaned down to look her in the eyes. "Feeling vulnerable now that you're all alone?" Raven tried to duck his attack, but was sent flying. "Well you should. Because no one is going to save you now!" She raised her arms up in fear. She saw Slade stop, and then she heard an unearthly growl from behind her. A massive green paw wrapped around her, and pulled her gently backwards. Raven watched as another massive green paw slashed at Slade, gouging open his costume. Then the beast jumped over her, bringing down his claws down on Slade. Slade barely got out of the way in time, the beasts claws dug into his leg. Slade grunted.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," he hissed. He ran, seemingly oblivious to his wounded leg. He was running towards Raven, but the beast let out a howl, and jumped over Slade. He turned in mid-air and hit Slade with his massive paw. Slade went flying. The beast pounced, sinking his teeth into Slade's shoulder. Slade grunted. Genuine fear ran through his mind. This beast was something primal. This beast could kill him. And it seemed that killing him was its intention.


	14. Chapter 14 Beast Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Feh. I wish I had this sort of creativity for my real story. Some day I'll finish it. I'm actually mostly making these up as I go along. The idea for these chapters wasn't as clear as others have been. My apologies. It will get better I promise. The opening paragraph is for you DarkRapture! Also, to tennisgal456 I am getting your reviews and I appreciate every single one. Hugs and a cookie for you! I'll dedicate a longer chapter to you. In answer to your question tennisgal456, Raven couldn't use her powers so she can't heal but that doesn't mean she can't hear her emotions. Eh, it made sense at the time. I know this feels like the end of the story but I assure you there's more to come.**

Chapter 14 – Beast Boy

Raven watched as Slade went flying past her. The beast came hulking over to her. He nuzzled her gently with his nose. Raven scratched behind his ears, and the beast made an odd purring noise. Raven looked into his wild eyes. She understood this beast. She knew that the other Titans thought that all of Beast Boy's power came from the beast, but it was the other way around. The beast was a primal reflection of Beast Boy's power. That's why the beast was the most powerful form he had, because it was all his power channelled into a primal form. The beast stared at her intently.

"I'm okay," she assured him. The beast relaxed, and nuzzled her again. Then he whipped around, catching Slade trying to escape. Blood spurted out of the villain, and the beast stood over-top of Raven growling.

"You are both very similar aren't you?" Slade asked. "You both have this great power lurking inside you. The difference is only one of you lets it out." Raven narrowed her eyes. Everyone knew how dangerous it would be if her inner demon got out. The beast growled at Slade, baring his huge teeth. Slade struggled to his feet. The beast coiled, ready to strike. "Interesting to see this beast only emerges when Raven is in danger." Slade brought out his bow-staff, and advanced on the snarling beast.

The beast let out a howl that stopped Slade in his tracks. The primal nature of this creature was incredible. Slade wondered how much control Beast Boy had of this form. The beast was only an inch away, its hot breath on Slade's mask. Slade could see the raw power behind every rippling muscle. This form was different from the others that Beast Boy used. While as a tiger, or a sasquatch Beast Boy did have power, this beast was different. Instead of Beast Boy using a tiger or gorilla or snake for power, this beast was a reflection of Beast Boy's direct power. What unnerved Slade was that the purpose for this power was not to save the team, but rather only Raven. This beast would stop at nothing to protect her. It was completely wild.

The beast backed away, keeping its eyes on Slade. It returned to its defensive position over-top of Raven. It was an odd scene. She looked so small and helpless next to this huge wild beast. Ironically, there was no place safer for her to be. Slade knew it, the Titans knew it, and Raven knew it. This beast would die before it let anything happen to her.

For the first time in his life, Slade doubted that he could take down this enemy. Frowning, he leaped forward. The beast howled and pushed Raven to the side before slashing his claws through the bow-staff. Slade's lengthened the two bow-staffs and brought them down on the beast's head. The beast let out a howl, and swiped at Slade again. The villain jumped out of the way towards Raven. The beast's wild eyes narrowed, and he pounced on Slade. Then he tore at Slade with his claws. Blood poured from the villain.

"Beast Boy!" Raven bellowed. "Stop!" The beast looked down at the now half-dead Slade. He snorted, picked up the villain and headed over to where the other Titans were standing goggle-eyed. He dropped the bleeding Slade at Nightwing's feet, and padded off towards Raven. Nightwing poked Slade with his bow-staff. Slade didn't move.

The beast nuzzled Raven gently. Raven patted his massive head. The beast pounced on her gently, catching her in his paws, and hugging her against his chest. Raven chuckled as she sat on his massive chest. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. The beast dwindled down into the form of Beast Boy. He looked up at her and grinned widely.

"I thought you left," Raven said to him.

"I needed to figure out who I was," Beast Boy replied. "And I did. Sorry it took me so long." Raven smiled down at him. Then she flushed. During the shape-shifting, she had ended up sitting on Beast Boy's hips. Quickly she got up. Beast Boy jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. Then he stared at the other Titans. "Uh dudes?" He blinked. "Where did Slade go?"

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked. "He's right..." He trailed off when he looked down and Slade wasn't there. "What the?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy flailed his arms. "Why weren't you watching him?"

"He looked half-dead!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"I was half-dead," they turned to see Slade. His costume was in tatters but he was standing tall. "But lucky for me, I heal quickly."

"Titans go!" Nightwing bellowed. Slade threw an exploding disc, which rendered all the Titans except Beast Boy and Raven unconscious.

"You see dear boy," Slade leaned towards Beast Boy. "We have unfinished business."

"Get away from him!" Raven bellowed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy surrounded a nearby car, and hurtled towards Slade. Slade jumped out of the way, but ended up being stuck by a green gorilla.

"An impressive team you make," Slade mused. He turned and punched the green tiger. Beast Boy fell with a thud. "But not good enough." Raven appeared in front of him.

"You're forgetting something Slade," she growled at him. "I have my powers back!" As she said this, she surrounded Slade in black energy and began to smash him into everything that she could find. "I'll take you down myself if I have to!" She threw Slade as hard as she could, and he fell to the ground with a thud. She turned and ran to Beast Boy. He sat up looking stunned.

"Look out!" too late Raven turned her head, Slade hit her hard. Raven went tumbling across the pavement. She tried to get up, but only collapsed. "Raven!" Beast Boy ran to her side. The sight of her unconscious on the ground made his blood boil.

"Well dear boy," Slade said. "It's just you and me now."

"Perfect," growled Beast Boy, and he ran forward. As he ran, his body changed. Slade stopped in his tracks as the beast stared down at him once more. The beast let out a howl of pure unbridled rage, and sprang at Slade, tearing at him. His teeth sinking into Slade's flesh. For the first time in his life, Slade screamed. This scream registered on some level in Beast Boy's mind. He threw Slade down and growled. The villain tried to crawl away. The beast pounced, and ripped his claws down Slade's back, tearing at his spine. He knew that this way he could make sure that Slade could never hurt Raven again. There was a sickening crunch as Slade's spine snapped between the beast's teeth. At this point, the rest of the Titans, and Titan's West, were conscious. They watched as the beast dwindled back down to Beast Boy. "There." He kicked Slade towards Nightwing. "He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Beast Boy," Nightwing's eyes were wide. "What did you do?"

"What everyone else was afraid to," Beast Boy snorted. Then he went over to Raven and helped her to her feat. "You okay?" He asked her. Raven could feel a calm descend over her mind.

"I will be," she smiled. "Slade?"

"Can't hurt you anymore," Beast Boy promised. "Let's go home." He supported Raven and faced the other Titans.

Nightwing stared down at Slade. He couldn't believe what Beast Boy had done. Then he remembered what Slade had said. He healed quickly. As he watched Slade being loaded into the police van. Nightwing realized that Beast Boy hadn't stopped Slade. He had merely slowed him down.

"Nightwing?" Starfire asked.

"We'll see him again," Nightwing scowled.

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Slade," Nightwing spat.

"Oh come on dude," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I broke his spine."

"You heard Slade," Nightwing growled. "He can heal. It's only a matter of time before we see him again."

"Well dude," Beast Boy shrugged. "We're the Titans. If and when he shows up again we'll take him down. In the meantime I'd like to get home. My real home." The Titans trooped off, but in the back of his mind, Beast Boy couldn't shake the thought that the worst of their troubles had yet to happen.


	15. Chapter 15 Quality Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: We're not out of the clear yet. Far, far from it. My apologies if this chapter seems choppy. I wasn't sure how to make the time go by. My drawing of Beast Boy and Violet for tennisgal456 has been posted on deviantART as well as a picture of Titan's West, and the last chapter from ****Universal Threat****.**** I**** do take requests for drawings if anyone has any. Beast Boy's gift to Raven, difficult to describe, is actually what my boyfriend gave me for Christmas. Same thing with the necklace. I also have re-posted the entirety of ****Personal Demons**** with scene breaks. This chapter is stupid long. Sorry about that. See my deviantART page for my drawings of Beast Boy and Raven's Christmas embrace, and the Titans skating! **

Chapter 15 – Quality Time

With Slade incapacitated, life went back to normal at Titan's Tower. Nightwing however was still concerned about Beast Boy's mental state. He tried talking to the shape-shifter about it, but Beast Boy only said the same thing. That he had done what no one else was willing to. Nightwing had told the Titans to keep an eye on Beast Boy, to make sure that the chemicals hadn't changed his personality.

"Dude!" Beast Boy flailed his arms as Cyborg stood in front of him with a thermometre. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"You almost killed Slade Gar," Cyborg replied. "Richard just wants to make sure that..."

"That what?" Beast Boy crossed his arms. "That I haven't gone psycho?"

"Well when you put it that way," Cyborg considered. "Yeah."

"Vic, I'm not psycho," Beast Boy huffed. "Slade's the psycho, and he was going to hurt Raven. There was no way I was going to let that happen."

"Exactly how much control do you have over the beast?" Nightwing joined the conversation. "If you don't have control over it, and it gets out..."

"I got news for you Richard," Beast Boy pointed at the Titan's leader. "I have complete control."

"So that time when you couldn't remember what happened?" Nightwing frowned.

"Dude," Beast Boy scoffed. "That was like the first time I ever became the beast. I didn't have access to my primal brain."

"And now?" Nightwing asked.

"We both know if I wasn't in control you'd be dead right now instead of just wincing," Beast Boy growled.

"You see it's comments like that that's got us worried Gar," Cyborg pointed out.

"I'm just sick of everyone treating me like the bad guy," Beast Boy bellowed. "I took down Slade and now everyone is questioning me! What gives?"

"You are not not yourself," Starfire joined the conversation.

"You have no idea who I am!" Beast Boy snarled.

"Get away from her!" Nightwing stepped smoothly in front of Beast Boy.

"Why are you all acting like I'm going to hurt someone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because you're dangerous," Nightwing frowned. "There's a primal side to you that doesn't answer to anyone."

"It's Slade!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "He's a criminal!"

"You have to get control Garfield!" Nightwing replied.

"He is in control," everyone turned to see Raven. "Garfield is not a threat to anyone on this team."

"It's not Garfield that concerns me," Nightwing replied. "It's the beast. You saw what he did to Slade."

"You seem to be forgetting that without that beast I might not be here," Raven frowned.

"Glad to know someone's on my side," Beast Boy smiled.

"Don't get used to it," Raven replied. The Titans exited, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"So how long before they stop hating me?" Beast Boy sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"They're your friends Garfield," Raven shrugged. "They're just concerned. What you did to Slade is something you have to carry with you now."

"Oh come on Raven!" Beast Boy couldn't believe that she was turning on him now. "I did it to save you!"

"I know," Raven nodded. "And I'm grateful. But I'm not worth you having a death on your hands, even if it is Slade."

"You forget Raven," Beast Boy said softly. "I already have a death on my hands."

"Your parents' death wasn't your fault Garfield," Raven shook her head. "You didn't choose their fate. You chose what you did to Slade. We're the good guys Garfield. We do our best not to kill people. I live every day with what I've done."

"But that wasn't your fault," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen," Raven replied.

"The world didn't stay destroyed Raven," Beast Boy reminded her. "We're all still here."

"Have you actually sat down and thought about what happened?" Raven asked.

"Thinking isn't something I do much," Beast Boy shrugged.

"The others are worried that it's going to come crashing down on you," Raven explained.

"But it's Slade," Beast Boy emphasized.

"They know," Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "But Slade or not Garfield, you almost killed someone." Beast Boy blinked.

"I almost killed someone," he repeated. "If I had, I'd be no better than Slade."

"That's what worries them," Raven smiled slightly.

"Dude!" Beast Boy flailed his arms. "I almost killed someone."

"I think he's going to be okay," Raven said loudly. The Titans popped up from several hiding places in the room.

"Dude," Beast Boy blinked. "This whole thing was a set-up?"

"Not quite Garfield," Nightwing replied. "Everything Raven said was true, but we were worried. So she did this to convince us that she was right."

"Right about what?" Beast Boy asked.

"That you're okay," Nightwing smiled.

- December -

Christmas morning arrived with Beast Boy banging on Raven's door. The telekinetic Titan pulled her covers over her head, and hoped that he would go away. Beast Boy wasn't easily distracted though, and marched into her room wearing a Santa hat. He approached the lump in the sheets and grinned evilly. Rubbing his hands together, Beast Boy grabbed the sheets and tore them off the bed sending the unsuspecting Raven flying. Glaring, she looked up over the bed.

"Come on Raven," Beast Boy grinned at her. "It's Christmas! Everyone else is up already! There's going to be hot apple cider, and egg-nog! Oh, and of course presents!"

"How can you be this cheerful this early?" Raven grumbled, standing up and pulling on her cloak.

"Just one of my many charms," Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows at her. Raven yawned, and followed him into the Titan's living room. They had spent the last few weeks decorating for Christmas. Starfire had originally hung the tree upside-down, but now it stood in the centre of the room twinkling with lights. Raven walked sleepily along, taking note of the mistletoe hanging suspiciously in the doorway.

"Raven!" Starfire zoomed over to her. "Christmas of the merry to you!" She wrapped her arms around Raven.

"Uh thanks," Raven managed to gasp through the alien's bone-crushing hug.

"Sit down girl!" Cyborg patted the sofa. "There are presents here with your name on it that need opening!" Raven sank down onto the sofa, and Beast Boy plunked down beside her. "All right y'all!" Cyborg grinned. "It's time for presents!"

The gift-giving had a few close encounters with disaster. One was when Violet decided to drink Cyborg's eggnog and swelled massively in size. Another was when Starfire thought that the candles Raven had given her were candy, but the Titans were able to stop her just in time before she consumed them. Another was when Beast Boy mixed up the gifts he was giving to Cyborg and Nightwing so that the robotic Titan ended up with X-Treme Hair Gel, and the Titan's leader ended up with a balloon of motor oil in the face. Once Nightwing had stopped chasing Beast Boy around the Tower, the gift-giving continued.

"This is actually a sword from my people!" Sarasim exclaimed when Raven gave it to her. "Thank-you!" Raven nodded.

"Where did you get this?" Cyborg squeaked excitedly when he unwrapped his Terminator figurine.

"Local shop," Raven replied. Cyborg pressed a small button on the back of the figurine.

"You are terminated," said the figurine in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

"Booyah!" Cyborg pumped his fist. Then he unwrapped her other present. His face became grave. "Where did you get this?"

"Went to Star Labs," Raven replied. "Talked to a Dr. Stone." The present was a photo album of Cyborg and his father. "He wants to see you soon to upgrade your systems."

"Thanks Raven," Cyborg smiled, and hugged her. Nightwing unwrapped his present and looked up at Raven.

"I don't know what to say," he murmured.

"You hate it?" her shoulders slumped.

"No," he assured her. "It's perfect."

"Me next!" Beast Boy unwrapped the blanket. "Dude!" He exclaimed. "That's the beast!"

"There's a gift from all of us to you that you'll probably like better," Raven replied. Beast Boy gaped when he saw a moped with a bow on it.

"My very own B-Ped," his eyes filled with tears. "It's beautiful." The Titans laughed.

By the end of the day, the Titans were carrying their gifts to their rooms. Starfire was wearing a beautiful necklace with an emerald on the end that Nightwing had given her. From Sarasim, she was wearing a pair of home-made slippers. From Cyborg, she was carrying the largest weights anyone had ever seen. She had Raven's candles balanced on top of the weights. Beast Boy had given her a cookbook that he had found of recipes containing mustard.

Cyborg placed his Terminator figurine next to the photo album. From Sarasim he had received a new buffer for the T-Car. From Nightwing he had received a new game, and from Starfire a pair weights. These were not nearly as heavy as the ones he had given to her, but heavy enough to challenge him. He made a note on his calendar to pull a prank on Beast Boy in return for the gift that the shape-shifter had meant to give him.

Sarasim placed her sword down in a stand. She would have to remember to get Cyborg to help update it. Cyborg's gift had been a card with the promise of taking her on the best date of her life inside. Nightwing had finally given her a communicator, and a complete lexicon of Titan hero's, allies, and villains. Beast Boy had given her a cereal box with the explanation of the American Revolution on it. She had already read it a few times, and had made a note to ask Cyborg a few questions. Starfire had given her a pair of moon earrings.

Nightwing placed the carved bat above his bed. From Starfire he had received a long poem expressing her love for him. From Cyborg, a system upgrade for the Titans' computer. Sarasim had purchased a new game controller for him, and he was looking forward to challenging Cyborg with it. He shook his head and laughed at Beast Boy's gift. He decided that once he had used up this gel, he would grow his hair long.

Raven sat back down on her bed and let out a huge breath. Her presents were scattered around her. Starfire had given her a black hair clip with a small raven on it. Raven put it in her hair and frowned at what Cyborg had given her. It was a Dummies Guide to Pranking. Written on the inside was 'To use on Gar, not me!' Nightwing had given her a new crystal ball. Beast Boy had accidentally broken hers ages ago. Sarasim had made her a pair of black slippers which she was currently wearing. The gift that she had been most surprised by was Beast Boy's. He had given her a small jewellery wardrobe. The doors opened, and on the left side were drawers. He had filled these with different types of tea. Earl Grey, Gunpower Green, and Honeybush.

'Don't know why he gave us this,' Rude snorted. 'It's not like we have any jewellery.'

'Not true,' Knowledge pointed out. 'Starfire gave us that hair-clip.' Rude muttered to herself. Banging on the door jerked Raven out of her head. She opened the door and Beast Boy was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Um, yes?" she blinked at him.

"I have one more thing for you," he marched into her room. "You probably thought it was pretty dumb of me to get you this jewellery thing without any jewellery right?"

'Yes!' Rude rolled her eyes. Raven remained silent. Beast Boy patted the bed, and she came to sit beside him. Shyly, he handed her a small wrapped rectangular box. Raven unwrapped it with trembling fingers, not sure what she was going to find inside. What she did find was a silver bracelet set with clear stones.

"Garfield!" she gasped. He slid the bracelet onto her wrist. "Thank-you!"

"No prob Raven," he grinned at her. He stood to leave. Raven's eyes glowed for a second, and the mistletoe that had been hanging in the doorway of the Titan's living room came flying into her hand. She held it above his head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Garfield," she smiled at him, and then shut the door. Beast Boy stood there for a minute with his mouth hanging open. His heart pounded in his chest, and he was glad that he had taken the risk and given her what he had.

- Scene Break -

"Raven!" the telekinetic Titan looked up from her book to see Beast Boy dangling a pair of skates in front of her.

"No," was her answer to his unspoken question.

"Oh come on Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded. "It's Sarasim's first time skating and of course Starfire wants to make an outing out of it."

"I don't skate," Raven replied icily. Beast Boy pouted at her for a solid minute before she finally sighed and closed her book. "Fine. Just don't pout at me again."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy bounded off, and came back a few moments later carrying Raven's winter clothing. He dumped these unceremoniously on her head and ran of laughing. Raven rubbed her temples and pulled on her black leggings, fake-fur rimmed boots, blue coat, and fake-fur rimmed cloak. She puffed her way outside, her breath coming in white clouds. Beast Boy waved to her from the rocky edge of the island. Raven plodded through the snow over to him.

Starfire and Nightwing were already on the ice. Raven shivered just looking at Starfire's lack of winter clothing. Nightwing was dressed in a black-hooded coat with a blue bird on it. Beast Boy had his hat and visor on his head. His hands were covered in grey mitts, and he was wearing a dark-magenta coat. He tied the skates to his boots and confidently slid over the ice and skated a circle around Nightwing and Starfire.

Raven grumbled and tied on her own skates. Tentatively she tried her balance on the ice and wobbled. Before she fell, she could feel hands under her arms supporting her. Raven leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"I told you this was a bad idea," she murmured.

"Oh relax," Beast Boy chuckled from behind her. "I'm not going to let you fall." She felt his hands gently push her forward, and in a blink of an eye he was skating in front of her. One of his mittened hands was entwined with hers, and the other was resting on her hip. Raven placed her free hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Raven looked up to see Starfire waving to Sarasim and Cyborg. The robotic titan was bundled in a blue parka, hat, and scarf. His skates were welded to the bottom of his feet. Sarasim was waving back at Starfire whilst skating, a little uneasily, beside her hulking boyfriend. She was dressed in a tan knit hat with a pom-pom, tan coat, brown mitts, black leggings, and brown boots.

Beast Boy deftly navigated Raven past Cyborg and Sarasim, and effortlessly guided her along the ice past Nightwing and Starfire making a figure eight in the ice. Raven could feel her balance adjusting to the skating, but she had no intention of letting go of Beast Boy. She lost track of the time, staring into his eyes as they glided across the ice. When the Titans finally tromped back inside it was dark.

Raven was still holding Beast Boy's hand as they flopped down on the couch together. She knew that Cyborg had seen them, but he hadn't said anything. This could be because he was distracted by his girlfriend, or his experiences in the past had thought him not to. Raven grimaced as she pulled off her boots, her toes were cold. Seemingly reading her mind, which frightened her, Beast Boy picked up her feet and rubbed them between his hands.

"Thanks," Raven murmured. Beast Boy just grinned at her.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack," Beast Boy yawned at length, stretching his lanky arms above his head. "Night Raven."

"Good night Garfield," Raven smiled at her. The green Titan turned to leave, hesitated, turned back around, kissed her lightly on the lips, and trotted off with a grin on his face. Raven was left in the Titan's living room with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't want to think about what these stolen kisses could mean because she didn't want to get her hopes up. In her heart she hoped that these stolen kisses, whatever they might mean, would not stop.

- Scene Break -

New Years was chaotic for the Titans as well. Violet had gotten into the punch and was currently snoring in the Titan's main room. The only unfortunate thing was, she was the size of the room. Therefore the Titans were standing on the roof of the Tower.

"Two minutes to midnight!" Nightwing called. "Get ready!"

"For what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Man," Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to have someone to kiss at midnight." Beast Boy blushed and looked at Raven. She was standing by herself looking uncomfortable. He made his way over to her.

"Titans, get ready!" Nightwing pulled Starfire close to him, and Cyborg pulled Sarasim close as well. Beast Boy and Raven stood awkwardly next to each other. Neither one moving.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..." Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, and Sarasim chanted. Beast Boy looked at Raven. "Six, five, four..." He took her hand in his. "Three, two, one! Happy New Year!" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly. When she didn't pull away, Beast Boy slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He parted his lips, deepening the kiss, allowing himself to get lost in her. Raven responded, slipping her tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss even further. She kissed him furiously until he broke away gasping.

"Sorry," Raven muttered, angry at herself for slipping. "I shouldn't have done that." Before Beast Boy could say anything, she phased away. He touched his lips, and hoped that he would have the opportunity to kiss her again. Soon.

- January -

Beast Boy lay in his bed thinking. It had been a while since that kiss on the roof of Titan's tower, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. He had felt something when he had kissed Raven on New Year's Eve. Something he had never felt before. Something that he had certainly never felt when he had been intimate with Terra. Despite how close he had been with the blonde, he had felt closer in that kiss. He wondered what Raven thought about it. She had been treating him in much the same way that she had always treated him. He realized that he was disappointed. He realized that on some level he wanted whatever it was between them, to change. He just wasn't sure how.

- February -

Raven's emotions were certainly thrilled by the kiss that she and Beast Boy had shared, but Raven was nervous. The only way she could cope with letting him so close to her was to treat him the same way that she had always treated him. She was afraid that if she showed him how much she loved him, that he would run for his life. Raven couldn't handle that. So she acted as though the kiss had never happened. She could only wish in the moments she had to herself that Beast Boy would give her some sign of how he felt.

- March -

"Raven!" the telekinetic Titan opened an eye. "This is your birthday call!"

"Go away Garfield," Raven muttered.

"But Raven," he complained. "It's a beautiful day outside, the world's not going to end, and I have the perfect day planned!"

"My perfect day doesn't involve sleep?" she asked.

"No way," Beast Boy responded. Raven groaned, and made her way to her door. "Happy birthday!" He whipped out a wrapped present. Raven's tired fingers fumbled over the wrap. Finally she opened a small box and gasped. In the box lay a necklace with a beautiful white jade flower on it.

"Thank-you," she murmured as he put it on over her head.

"More jewellery for your wardrobe thingy," he grinned at her. Then he took her to the Titan's main room where he made her breakfast. Raven watched him as she chewed and decided to ask him something that had been on her mind for months.

"Garfield," she swallowed her bacon. "Why did you choose us over Terra?" Beast Boy turned, and regarded her. He had been wondering when she would bring this up.

"Well that's part of today's agenda," he grinned at her. "Come for a walk with me, and you'll find out." Raven shrugged and followed him out of the tower. They walked in silence until they reached a house. Beast Boy knocked on the door, and Raven stood awkwardly beside him. A large black woman opened the door.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "To what do I owe the honour two of the Titans showing up at my door?"

"I wanted to thank you," Beast Boy replied.

"What on Earth for?" she asked.

"It's me," Beast Boy said softly. "Garfield."

"Garfield?" she blinked. "Well come on in darling, don't be standing out there like a bunch of strangers." Raven followed Beast Boy inside.

"Raven this is Gloria," Beast Boy introduced the telekinetic Titan to the woman.

"Call me Mama," Gloria insisted. "So Garfield, you're a Titan. That would certainly explain some things." Beast Boy looked down at his hands.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She has her ups and downs," Gloria replied. "I understand now the difficult choice you made, and I'm proud of you darling."

"Thanks Mama," Beast Boy grinned. "Actually I was wondering if Alex was here."

"He sure is," Gloria replied. "Let me get him for you. Alex!" She turned and shouted. "Some people here to see you darling!" There was a moment of silence, and then the pattering of feet.

"I was doing homework Mama," he said as he came into the room. "Who...?" He trailed off when he saw Beast Boy and Raven standing in the kitchen. His mouth fell open and he stared, pointing.

"Hey dude," Beast Boy went over to him.

"Beast Boy!" Alex squeaked. "This is so sweet. I've always wanted to meet you! You're my hero dude!"

"You already met me," Beast Boy smiled down at him. Alex blinked. "It's me Alex. It's Garfield."

"Garfield?" Alex's eyes widened. "You're Beast Boy?" Beast Boy nodded. "Whoa!"

"I wanted to thank you," Beast Boy grinned. "For helping me come to my senses and realize who I was. I may be your hero, but dude you're mine." He hugged the boy. "He's the reason I chose the Titans." Beast Boy explained to Raven. Then he whipped out a Polaroid camera and gave it to her. "You mind?" She shrugged. After the picture printed Beast Boy grabbed a pen. "To Alex." He read as he wrote. "You're my hero. Thanks for everything! Garfield. AKA Beast Boy." He placed the picture in the wooden frame that Raven had gotten him for Christmas and gave it to Alex. "Consider yourself an honourary Titan ally." He grinned. "Come by the tower anytime dude."

"Sweet!" Alex pumped his fist. "Thanks."

"No dude," Beast Boy gave him another hug. "Thank-you."

"So where are you going to drag me to now?" Raven droned once they left Alex's house. He had his hands over her eyes and they had been walking for a while now.

"Just one last place," she heard him say. He uncovered her eyes and she saw that they were in front of Ben's. They entered the place, the bell dinging.

"We'll have the usual Pam," Beast Boy hollered to a woman behind the counter. He sat down beside Raven on a stool.

"Well this is an improvement over last year," Raven murmured, sipping on her milkshake.

"Well I would hope so," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Last year Slade was involved."

"Yeah," Raven snorted. "Wonder how long until we hear from him again."


	16. Chapter 16 Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: To DarkRapture, I agree that Nightwing has an odd way of expressing his concern. He can be a bit of an a...ahem jerk. I apologize for the lack of length. This chapter was actually added last minute. I hope I can stretch it out a bit. Also, if people are reading this hoping for a lemon between Raven and Beast Boy, it's not happening. Not in this instalment of the series anyway.**

Chapter 16 – Attack

"Slade is not someone that I miss," Beast Boy returned, rolling his eyes. "I still am a bit annoyed by Nightwing's reaction to what I did to him." Since they were out in public, he referred to the Titan's leader by his codename. "I must admit I sort of wanted to punch him in the face."

"Nightwing isn't the best at expressing concern," Raven pointed out.

"That's the understatement of the year," Beast Boy grumbled. "In a lot of ways he's sort of stereotypical that way. Afraid of expressing his feelings."

"I can understand that," Raven murmured.

"Yeah, but I doubt Nightwing's mind looks like yours," Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"I found out something interesting about my emotions," Raven blurted out. Beast Boy looked up at her expectantly. "Uh, they can die." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Really?" he blinked. Raven certainly wasn't about to tell him about the appearance of Love. "Dude! That's heavy. What happens if an emotion dies?"

"Knowledge said that if one emotion dies," Raven repeated her intelligent emotion's words. "Then they all will."

"Yeesh," Beast Boy scratched his head. "What does that mean?" Raven hadn't thought about what would happen if her emotions died.

"Well they're a part of me," she realized slowly. "If they die, so do I." Beast Boy stared at her.

"Well," he said at length. "Let's hope that never happens. You already died once and that majorly sucked."

"Nightwing found me though," Raven reminded him. Beast Boy frowned.

"It should've been me," he muttered. Raven's eyes widened.

"What?" she managed to say.

"To come get you," Beast Boy had always felt this way, but he had never told anyone. "Nightwing volunteered, so what was I supposed to do?" Love did a victory dance.

"You would've come for me?" Raven asked.

"In a heartbeat," Beast Boy nodded. "Instead I was stuck distracting Trigon wondering if Nightwing was going to bring you back safely or not. It was horrible Raven."

"Sorry," Raven pushed her pie around her plate.

"What on Earth are you sorry for?" Beast Boy asked.

"That it happened," Raven replied. "I never wanted it to." Beast Boy reached over and speared a piece of her pie with his fork. "I never wanted..." She was interrupted by Beast Boy putting the pie in her mouth.

"Be quiet and chew," Beast Boy insisted. "That was last year. You're in charge of your own destiny now. Trigon is gone. No one can ever harm you like that again."

"There's always Rage," Raven murmured. "She took a major beating when I destroyed Trigon, but whether I like it or not I will always have this evil lurking within me."

"But you're not evil," Beast Boy pointed out.

"The arrival of a new emotion has balanced things out in Nevermore anyway," Raven looked away so that Beast Boy wouldn't see her blush.

"Sweet," Beast Boy grinned. "So when do I get to meet her?"

'Oh please let him meet me now,' Love gushed.

'Take him into a dark corner and jump him,' Rude suggested. Raven groaned.

"Oh is meeting her a problem?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Rude is talking at me," Raven muttered.

"Still haven't met Rude," Beast Boy mused.

"Well unless you're planning to take a trip into Nevermore anytime soon you're not meeting anyone," Raven huffed.

"Hmmm," Beast Boy considered the idea.

"Oh great," Raven's shoulder's slumped. "I've given you ideas now haven't I?"

"You better believe it," Beast Boy grinned.

'I'm going to jump him,' Rude leered. 'And then I'm going to...' Love cleared her throat loudly, 'him silly.'

"If you ever do go to Nevermore again," Raven sighed. "Keep an eye out for an orange emotion. She's Rude, and she uh..." Raven didn't want to repeat what the orange emotion had said. "Just watch out for her." She said at length.

"And this new emotion?" Beast Boy asked. "Who is she?"

'Love, Love, Love!' Love sang.

"Um," Raven blushed. Beast Boy blinked.

'Love, Love, Love!' Love danced around singing.

"She's singing," Raven muttered. "It's distracting me."

"I think I'd like this emotion," Beast Boy chuckled. Raven blushed again. "We should do this more often." He smiled. "You have to admit Raven, we're getting closer." Raven blushed.

'Not as close as I'd like,' Love sighed.

'I hear you,' Rude agreed. 'I'm dying to have him pounding into us like the animal he is.'

'Pounding?' Timid appeared. 'I – I'm not sure I like that idea. I – I like the idea of us in his arms, of – of him adoring us.'

'I think we should be in control,' Brave scoffed. 'Ride him like a stallion.'

'All of this sounds good to me,' Happy gushed.

"What's up Raven?" Beast Boy's voice startled her.

"My emotions are not being very helpful," Raven was not about to tell him the content of their discussion. "They're all talking at once and..." Beast Boy put another piece of pie in her mouth.

"Your ice-cream is melting," he scolded. Raven chewed silently. She wished her mind was as quiet.

'I bet you he'd like to take us from behind,' Rude was drooling. 'He is an animal after all so he should do it like they do on the Discovery Chanel.' Beast Boy continued to feed Raven her pie. She wished her emotions would shut up so that she could enjoy this idyllic moment with the man that she loved.

Beast Boy watched Raven as she chewed quietly beside him. He found that he was staring at her grey lips. There was ice-cream on them, and he had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss the ice-cream off. His heart began to pound in his chest as he remembered the New Year's Eve kiss. The kiss had left him breathless, and wanting more. He debated. They were in public after all. Suddenly it didn't matter.

"Hey Raven," he addressed her. "You've got some ice-cream on your lips." Raven looked in the mirror and saw to her embarrassment that he was correct. She reached for her napkin. Beast Boy caught her wrist. "Let me." His voice was burning with some emotion that Raven didn't recognize.

"I'm not a child Beast Boy," she sighed. "You don't need to..." She was silenced as his lips closed on hers. She sat in shock as his tongue ran over the contours of her lips. Raven shivered. Eventually he pulled away. "Uh thanks." She managed to whisper. Beast Boy grinned mischievously at her.

'Oh come now!' Rude exclaimed. 'You know how badly you want him! Just take him! He's yours for the taking! Take him and...' all the other emotions, Rage included, cleared their throats, 'him until he can't walk straight.'

"Well thanks for that," Raven muttered.

"Huh?" Beast Boy blinked. Raven's cheeks flushed.

"Not you," she kept her eyes averted. "Rude."

"What did she do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"She put a very vivid image in my head," Raven growled.

"Want to talk about it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Definitely not," Raven hissed.

"Want a distraction?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sure," Raven agreed. "Where should we..." She was interrupted by Beast Boy taking her face in his hands and leaning towards her. His lips were but inches away from hers. Raven could feel her body trembling with excitement.

"Hello birthday girl," the Titans froze at the sound of the familiar soft voice. "Having a better day this year?" Very slowly the Titans turned. Leaning in the door-frame was Slade.

"No," Raven gasped.

"I took you down!" Beast Boy gaped. "Way down!"

"I heal quickly dear boy," Slade replied. "And I've come to finish what I started!" He leaped forward, knocking Raven off of her stool with his bow-staff. Beast Boy snarled, turned into a tiger, and leaped at Slade.


	17. Chapter 17 Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Well that didn't turn out too badly if I do say so myself. I had a bit too much fun with the segments involving Raven's emotions. This once may be short, but I think it packs a punch too.**

Chapter 17 – Rage

Raven struggled into a sitting position. Slade's blow had stunned her. She rubbed her head, and her vision cleared. She could now see Slade trying to hit Beast Boy with his bow-staff. Beast Boy was still in his tiger form. Raven tried to stand up, but her world spun and she fell to the ground.

'Get up!' Brave exclaimed. 'Garfield needs your help!'

'I know!' Raven groaned. 'My head! Slade must've given me a slight concussion.'

'You make excuses because you are weak,' the emotions turned to see Rage. 'I am your power!'

'We'll see about that!' Brave jumped at Rage.

'Necronom Hezberek Mortix!' Rage bellowed surrounding Brave with fiery energy. The green emotion screamed in agony.

'Leave her alone!' Love pleaded.

'And what are you going to do to stop me?' Rage sneered. 'You are no fighter.'

'You don't know that,' Love replied. 'I'll keep her busy Raven. You help Garfield.'

'You are weak!' Rage exclaimed as Raven struggled unsteadily to her feet. 'You leave your most feeble emotion to sustain my wrath!'

'Don't listen to her!' Love exclaimed. 'All that matters is helping Garfield!' Raven teetered towards Slade was fighting Beast Boy. The green tiger was ducking out of the way of the bow-staff quite effectively.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven levitated a near-by rock and hurled it at Slade. The villain spun around and smashed through it with his fist.

'Your magic is weak,' Rage snorted. 'You never use the spells that Malchior taught you.' The name stung at Raven.

'It is dark magic,' Raven growled.

'You're afraid of it,' Rage snorted, ducking Love's attack. 'Because you lack the strength to control it.'

'Shut up,' Raven growled. She knew could feel Rage getting stronger. She had to get control of her emotions. She focused on the fight between Beast Boy and Slade. The green tiger pounced and knocked Slade off of his feet. Then he bounded over to Raven.

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulders. "You okay?"

"No," Raven fought to keep her voice steady. "Rage got loose."

"How can I help?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you," Slade replied, knocking the shape-shifter aside. "Having trouble?" He looked down at Raven. She clenched her fists. "You know Raven, I'm a bit disappointed."

"As if I care what you think," Raven growled.

'He has a point,' Rage spoke again. 'The only times he's been impressed is when I've been fuelling your attacks. Without me, you're nothing.'

'There's more to me than Rage,' Raven tried to convince herself of this fact too.

'Now if only you believed that,' Rage pierced through fears. Raven pressed her fingers to her temples. Then she had a thought. Even if she couldn't help Beast Boy, the other Titans could. She flipped open her communicator. 'Pathetic.' Rage sneered. 'You have to count on the Titans to save the day.'

"Raven calling Nightwing," Raven ignored the red emotion.

"Nightwing here," the Titan's leader frowned at her as though she had interrupted something important. There was sweat on his face.

"Slade ambushed Beast Boy and I," Raven decided not to think too hard on what she might have interrupted. "I think Slade's given me a bit of a concussion."

"We'll be right there," Nightwing promised and the communicator blinked off.

'Are you just going to sit there like a useless sack?' Rage bellowed. Raven blinked.

'You've been distracting me,' she said slowly.

'I've been trying to help!' Rage replied. 'I'm a part of you Raven, whether you like it or not. If you love Garfield then I do to.'

'Then what...?' now she was confused.

'I just can't believe that you would let him down like this,' Rage shook her head. 'You were so desperate for acceptance that you let Malchior out of his book. And yet you won't use the powerful spells that he taught you to save the man that you love!'

'I will not use dark magic!' Raven growled.

'Well you may be too afraid to use it," Rage's four red eyes glowed menacingly. 'But I'm not! Hezberek Et Morine…'

'No!' Raven shouted. 'What are you doing?'

'Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex…' Rage continued, unfazed by Raven's panic.

"Raven!" she turned to see Nightwing and the others running towards her. "We got here as fast as we could." He studied her face. "What's wrong?"

"Something very bad is about to happen," Raven's eyes were wide as she spoke.

"Well I'm going to go help B.B." Cyborg and Sarasim ran off.

'Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule…' Rage continued relentlessly.

"Raven what's happening?" Nightwing demanded. Starfire was floating very close to him.

'Paran Sic Cortis Rex!' Rage bellowed out the last words.

"Rage!" Raven managed to wail out before a red glow spread over her chest and a hand punched through. Nightwing jumped backwards, and Starfire floated anxiously beside him. "Stop her!" Raven struggled to say. Another hand punched through Raven's chest, and Rage pulled herself out. Starfire pelted the newcomer with star-bolts.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine," Rage growled. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Starfire screamed as the dark magic attacked her. Rage smirked. "Weak."

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy grimaced as Slade's bow-staff hit him in the side. He did have Cyborg and Sarasim helping him now, but Slade wasn't having it. He relentlessly attacked the two other Titans until they were lying in a heap on the floor.

"Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed running to his friend's side. "Sarasim! What did you do that for?" He knew that it was a stupid question from the moment he asked it.

"I have a score to settle with you dear boy," Slade snorted. "And no one is going to interfere with that."

"Want a bet?" the gravely voice was interlaced with a deeper more menacing voice. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Slade cried out as he was attacked by the dark magic. The figure of Raven was standing in the shadows.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. The figure stepped forward. She had a red cloak, shoes, and wrist-bands. Four glowing red eyes on her face made Beast Boy's blood run cold.

"Not quite," she replied, then she raised a energy enclosed fist above her head.


	18. Chapter 18 Raven Versus Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Enter ominous music here. The Imperial March will do. I hope every single one of you is on the edge of your seats right now.**

Chapter 18 – Raven Versus Rage

Beast Boy cringed, waiting for Rage to strike him. It didn't happen. He opened one eye and peered up. He heard a cry from behind him. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and saw Slade writhing in Rage's dark magic.

"You are weak!" Rage roared, fiery energy shooting from her hands to Slade who cried out. "You have never experienced real power!" She threw Slade against a nearby building.

"Beast Boy!" the shape-shifter turned to see Cyborg and Sarasim struggling to their feet. "What's going on?"

"Take a look," Beast Boy gestured towards where Rage was attacking Slade relentlessly.

"Whoa," Cyborg's eye widened.

"Um," Sarasim blinked. "Why is Raven's cloak red?"

"That's not Raven," Beast Boy spat. "That's Rage."

"Huh?" Sarasim was confused.

"It's sort of complicated," Cyborg explained. "Raven's emotions are like people inside her mind. Each cloak colour represents a different emotion. For example Happy wears pink." Sarasim just stared. "B.B. and I accidentally stumbled on a portal into her mind. That's how we know." The Titans ducked as Slade went flying past, followed by Rage. "I didn't know they could get out though!"

"Neither did I," they turned to see Starfire supporting Raven. "Rage was paying attention to the spells that Malchior taught me."

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Rage bellowed, pelting Slade with fire.

"Can you put her back?" Beast Boy asked, panicked.

"I'm not sure," Raven admitted. "She's very strong."

"That's what we're here for," Beast Boy pointed out. "We can help weaken her."

"Maybe we should save Slade first," Nightwing pointed to where Rage was repeatedly smashing the villain into the ground. Slade looked like a rag doll as she pummelled him.

"Never thought we'd have to save Slade," Cyborg muttered. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Rage is different from the beast," Raven explained. "She won't care if she kills Slade. A death on your hands would've bothered you. I think even if you hadn't been told to stop, you wouldn't have killed Slade." She looked pointedly at Nightwing who suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"We'll handle Rage," Beast Boy assured Raven. "Gather your strength. You're the only one who can put her away." Raven nodded, and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Titans go!" Nightwing bellowed, and the Titans leaped towards the red-clad emotion. She was currently choking Slade. His legs were kicking, and he was pulling at the fire that was constricting around his neck.

"Rage!" Beast Boy bellowed. "Drop him!" She turned to look at the Titans, her four red eyes narrowing.

"Why?" she asked. "He was going to hurt you."

"Look Rage," Beast Boy approached her. "I'm flattered, but I'm not worth killing Slade over."

"Yes you are," Rage growled. Beast Boy blinked. He wondered what that could mean. Rage was after all part of Raven. He decided he would have to ask her later.

"You must desist!" Starfire pleaded. "We are good! We do not kill!"

"Maybe you don't," Rage replied. "You are all weak."

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed. "No one calls me weak!" He ran forward to punch her.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Rage bellowed. The Titans watched in horror as Cyborg was torn apart.

"Cyborg! Sarasim exclaimed, running towards him. His limbs had been ripped from the sockets, and what was left of his circuits were sparking.

"Sarasim!" Nightwing barked. "Call Fixit in Titan's West! He can fix him!" Sarasim nodded, and did that. "Starfire, get him out of here!"

"I will not let my friends do battle without me!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You're the only one strong enough to get Cyborg to the tower!" Nightwing ordered. "Now go! As soon as Fixit gets there, come right back!"

"Very well," Starfire sighed, and picked up Cyborg, and his stray parts. She flew off leaving a very distraught Sarasim behind.

"You will pay for that!" she bellowed, and jumped at Rage who was still slowly strangling Slade. Sarasim slashed at Rage with her retractable blades. Rage was surprised, and dropped Slade. Beast Boy ran forward and tried to catch the villain, but he was too heavy and Beast Boy ended up in a heap with the villain.

"Thanks Beast Boy!" Nightwing ran over. "I'll take him to jail." Beast Boy nodded, and the Titan's leader dragged Slade away.

"Wretched Titans!" Rage screamed. "If you will not help me, then I will destroy you just like your friend! Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Fire tore at Sarasim who screamed. Rage shot more fire at Nightwing and enclosed both the Titan's leader, and Slade.

"No!" Beast Boy ran forward. He was knocked backwards by fiery energy.

"Stay out of this," Rage growled.

"They're my friends!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Then he had a thought. "They're your friends too!"

"I don't have any friends," Rage hissed, tightening her grip on the Titans she had trapped.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Beast Boy murmured. He morphed into his tyrannosaurus form, and charged at her. A wall of fire popped up in front of him, and he crashed into it.

"Beast Boy!" he looked up to see Starfire.

"I'm okay Star!" he assured her once in his human form. "You have to help the others!" Starfire saw what Rage was doing to the other Titans and gasped.

"Friends!" she exclaimed, and turned to Rage. With a yell, she shot lasers out of her eyes. Rage raised a hand, and the lasers rebounded, striking Starfire instead.

"Star!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You have interfered for the last time Titans!" Rage roared. Beast Boy took this time to morph back into his tyrannosaurus form. He charged, striking her with his massive head. Rage fell to the ground with a thud, and her grip on the Titans was released.

"You guys okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy look out!" Nightwing exclaimed. Too late, Beast Boy turned. Fiery energy wrapped around his waist and picked him up. Beast Boy struggled against the burning grip.

"Fool!" Rage screamed at him. "I was trying to save you, and this is how you repay me?"

"Let him go!" Rage and Beast Boy looked to see Raven standing a few paces away. Her hands glowing with black energy.

"You," Rage scoffed. "You have no chance of defeating me. I am far too powerful! Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Raven raised her hands to block the attack. Rage threw Beast Boy to the ground. He looked up to see Raven fly past, Rage in pursuit. Raven turned and pelted Rage with black energy. Rage cried out. "You insufferable wretch!" She winced as she hissed. "When are you going to learn that Rage will consume you!"

"I destroyed Trigon," Raven reminded her. "I can destroy you! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She encased Rage in black energy. Rage struggled. "I am going to send you back where you belong!"

"Never!" Rage bellowed, breaking the bonds. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Raven screamed as the fire tore at her. Rage smirked. "Rage will rule." Then a green tiger pounced on her. Rage let out a furious scream. "Stay out of this!" The tiger snarled, standing in front of Raven. Raven watched as Rage pelted him with fire. He let out a howl of pain, but didn't move. Raven frowned. She couldn't let Beast Boy take Rage's wrath. She stood, her fists clenched.

"Stay away from him," she growled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She slammed Rage against a wall. She flew over, and pummelled the emotion with energy. "You do not rule me!" Rage raised her hands against the attack. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Relentlessly, she attacked Rage. Sending her soul-self into the emotion.

"You should be," Rage winced. "For I am the source of all your power." Raven lifted her off the ground. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Raven was sent flying backwards. "No matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I can try!" Raven gritted her teeth. She threw a car at the emotion. Rage ducked out of the way.

"Why do you keep trying?" Rage asked. "You cannot run from what you are!"

"I am not you!" Raven bellowed. She pelted Rage with energy. Rage fell to her knees, and sent a fire stream at Raven. Raven fell with a cry.

"Give up," she heard Rage scoff. "You will never have the power to defeat me. What chance does an empty shell have against the source of all her power?"

"You are not the source of all my power!" Raven struggled to her feet. Rage stood across from her a few metres away.

"Prove it," Rage smirked. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Fire flew out of Rage's hands towards her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried. Black energy flew out of her hands and stopped the fire. Both Raven and Rage strained, the energy sparking, driving them backwards. The force of the energy began to tear up the sidewalk. The harder they pushed, the more energy was released. The force of the attack tore at their costumes, tearing pieces off. Raven pushed with everything that she had. She knew that to defeat Rage she would have to give more, but she didn't know how. She needed help.

- Scene Break -

The vibration in the ground woke Beast Boy up. He looked up to see what looked like a torrent of energy surrounding Raven and Rage. Both of their costumes were in ruins, their purple hair thrown back by the force of the attack. As he watched, the fiery energy began to overtake the black energy. He realized that Raven needed help. Getting to his feet, he struggled forward against the energy. He could feel his own costume ripping. He gritted his teeth, and dug his feet into the ground. Lurching towards where Raven was straining against her ruthless emotion.

"You cannot win!" Rage laughed. "You are all alone with no one to help you!" Beast Boy strained forward and grabbed Raven's shoulder.

"That's a lie Raven!" he shouted to make himself heard over the roar of the energy. "I'm here!" Raven felt a surge of hope at his words, pushing her energy back towards Rage. "You can do it Raven!"

"She wouldn't even if she could," Rage scoffed. "She knows there's too much at stake!"

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at the straining Titan.

"She knows that I will die before I let her put me away!" Rage leered. Beast Boy remembered what Raven had said about what happened if an emotion died, and felt a surge of panic.

"Come on Raven!" he encouraged. "Don't let her get to you! I believe in you!" Raven felt a surge of power flow through her body. She embraced it and hurled it at Rage. There was an explosion which sent everyone flying backwards. Beast Boy hit his head on the ground, and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19 Victory and Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: I only ask that everyone trust me. I know this chapter is short, but it definitely packs a punch. I actually started to cry when I wrote the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 19 – Victory and Defeat

Beast Boy opened his eyes and winced. Pain surged through his entire body. Once his vision cleared, he could see that he was lying at the edge of a huge crater. Raven was lying in the centre, Rage a few paces away. Neither of them were moving. Beast Boy managed to crawl over to where Raven was lying. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Raven?" he shook her gently. Raven opened one of her dark eyes. "Hey." He smiled down at her. "You did it."

"No," Raven's voice was weak. "I still need to put her back where she belongs."

"How are you going to do that?" Beast Boy asked. Raven winced as she sat up.

"Not sure," she admitted. Beast Boy looked up to see the Titans, minus Cyborg, standing at the edge of the crater.

"Titans now!" Nightwing bellowed. "Get her while she's weak!" Starfire flew forward, her fists charging with green energy. Sarasim ran forward with her sword, and Nightwing brought out his bow-staff. With horror, Beast Boy realized what they were going to do. He got up and ran.

"No!" he threw himself between the furious Titans and Rage.

"Get out of the way!" Nightwing growled.

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You'll kill her!"

"We only wish..." Starfire began.

"To do what?" Beast Boy challenged. "You can't take her to jail. Raven's the only one who can stop her."

"Raven's too weak," Sarasim replied. "We must stop this monstrosity. At any cost."

"You'll kill her," Beast Boy repeated.

"It that's what's necessary to save the city," Nightwing hated to say the words.

"You don't understand!" Beast Boy flailed his arms. "If Rage dies, so does Raven!"

"It's too late for that," everyone looked at Raven. She was struggling to her feet. Beast Boy felt another surge of panic.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"It means she knows she'll have to kill me before I'll go back," Rage's growl was weak.

"That's not going to happen!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He ran to Raven. "Think Raven! There's got to be a way to put her away!"

"I'm too weak," Raven replied. "I don't have the strength to fight her."

"Yes you do," Beast Boy disagreed. "You're more powerful than you think Raven. You can do this. I know you can."

"None of her pathetic spells can imprison me," Rage struggled to her feet. Raven had a thought.

"Maybe my spells can't imprison you," she said slowly. "But I do know a curse. Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" Black energy exploded from her chest and grabbed Rage.

"No!" Rage struggled. The black energy pulled her towards Raven.

"You are going back where you belong," Raven growled.

"Was it worth it?" Rage asked, and with a final cry that was worthy of her name, she disappeared into the black hole of magic on Raven's chest. There was a flash and everyone was thrown back. Beast Boy was the first one up. He looked around, dazed. Raven was lying in a heap at the bottom of the crater.

"Raven!" he yelled out her name, and slid down the side of the crater to her side. He knelt beside her, and gingerly pulled her into his arms. Sitting cross-legged he lay her in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. "Come on Raven." He choked. "Please, you have to be okay." Raven's dark eyes fluttered open. "Hey!" He exclaimed in relief, hugging her to his chest. "You did it Raven! You defeated Rage."

"I'm sorry," Raven whispered.

"Sorry?" Beast Boy blinked. "What are you sorry for?"

"I have to leave you now," Raven replied, her voice weak.

"Leave?" Beast Boy was confused. "Where? Why?" Raven said nothing, just looked up at him with her dark eyes. There was a sadness to them. Beast Boy tried to understand. Then the full meaning of her words hit him in the chest like a fist. "What?" His eyes widened in alarm. Raven smiled sadly up at him. "No!" He tightened his grip. "You didn't...you can't..."

"I may not have killed Rage," Raven's voice was barely above a whisper. "But the fight took too much out of me. I won't survive."

"No!" Beast Boy shook his head. "You're going to be fine Raven." She coughed, and he realized that he was wrong. She was not going to be alright. The fight had taken all of her strength. She could not survive. Emotions spun around in his head, and tears began to pour out of his eyes. "Please." He whispered. "Don't leave me." Raven reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Promise me something," her voice was so weak that it made Beast Boy's heart break. He couldn't believe that this was happening. The woman he loved was dying in his arms. He felt that he would break. He had thought he loved Terra, but now he realized he never had. It was Raven he loved, he had loved her all along. And now she was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Anything," his voice cracked. At this point, he would have traded his life for hers.

"Don't do anything stupid," Raven's voice was weak, but firm. Beast Boy realized what she meant, and felt his heart being torn apart.

"I won't," he promised, his voice a hoarse whisper. Raven nodded.

"Live," she wiped more of his tears away. "For me." A sob exploded out of his mouth. He managed to nod. Raven leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"Raven," Beast Boy choked out her name. She looked up at him, those dark eyes that he loved so much were dying. "I need to tell you something. Something I've never said before." He gazed down at her. She was so beautiful. His love was tearing him apart. "Raven I..." Before he could finish, she shuddered and was still. Her body now limp in his arms. "Raven!" Beast Boy cried. He pressed his fingers against her throat. Nothing. She was gone. "No!" Beast Boy sobbed, the pain was excruciating. "Raven!" He managed to choke out her name through his sobs. "Raven!" He stared wildly down at her now dead eyes. Sobbing, he ran his fingertips over her lids, closing her eyes. Then he held her limp body to his chest. Sobbing so hard he felt that he would explode. "Raven." It hurt even to say her name, knowing that he would never see her smile again. Never again feel the warmth of her body against his. "I love you." He whispered, but this only hurt more because he knew she would never hear these words. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20 Changeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Told you Beast Boy leaving wasn't the worst thing I was going to do to the Titans. As bad as this is, I promise that it's going to get worse in the sequel: ****With or Without You****. Might take a while to get it posted because I'm working on finishing the pictures associated with this story. Working at a Garden Centre was helpful for knowing more than one type of flower. Yeah, I know I can't write an eulogy to save my life. Har har. Anyways.**

Chapter 20 – Changeling

Terra hummed as she got ready. She couldn't wait for the service. It could be safe to say that she had been waiting her whole life for this day. Terra was bursting with excitement of the day's possibilities.

"What are you so happy about?" she looked up to see Alex in her door way.

"I get to see Beast Boy," Terra replied. Maybe now with Raven gone she could make him see that he belonged with her.

"Raven's dead Tara," Alex reminded her.

"I know," Terra could barely contain her glee.

"So Beast Boy's not going to be very happy," Alex sighed.

"We'll see if I can't fix that," Terra replied, fluffing her hair. Alex shrugged and left. Terra continued to hum as she came down the stairs. Then she froze. Her therapist was sitting at the kitchen table talking to her foster parents in hushed tones. Gloria was the first one to see her.

"Good morning darling," even Gloria seemed subdued.

"What's going on?" Terra demanded.

"Your therapist thinks that you need a new foster home," Dan sighed. "He thinks that we haven't helped you enough."

"That's just stupid," Terra rebuked.

"I have a very interested new patron in mind," her therapist ignored her plight. Terra looked to see a figure sitting in the shadows. "Tara Markov, meet Slade Wilson." The figure stood and made his way towards her. As he came into the light, she could see that he was in his late thirties, and wore an eye-patch over his right eye. Terra frowned. She felt that she knew him from somewhere.

"Terra," she froze at the familiar soft voice. "So good to finally meet you. I've heard so very much about you."

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy lay staring up at the ceiling. He felt hollow. Since Raven's death a month ago he had felt like his heart had been torn from his chest. He felt like an empty shell. Everything felt surreal. Like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. No worse than the nightmare that he was plagued with every night. Every night, Beast Boy relived the death of the love of his life, and every night he failed to tell her how he felt.

Beast Boy let the tears stream down his face. He was all alone now, no one could judge him. He was furious with himself. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen that he had loved Raven all long. He had been blinded by Terra. She had done all the things that he had wished Raven would do. So he had thought he had loved her.

More tears streamed down Beast Boy's face. His stupidity amazed him. He had always criticized Nightwing for not telling Starfire how he felt. Now he criticized himself. He wanted to scream, his pain was so great. Raven's death had changed him. He didn't want to be the stupid or ignorant Beast Boy anymore. It was time to grow up. He hadn't been able to do it before, now he would do it for Raven.

- Scene Break -

"Surprised to see me were you?" Slade asked. Terra was standing with her suitcases at her feet, and her arms crossed. "How about a little gratitude? I offered to take you into my home. The least you could've done was pretend you didn't know me."

"I didn't know you," Terra rebuked. "Until you spoke."

"The advantage of a full body costume," Slade replied.

"Well you don't have that advantage now," Terra replied. "I know who you are. I could go to the police."

"They would never believe you dear child," Slade shook his head. "Your record still shows that you're mentally unstable."

"What do you want with me?" Terra demanded.

"Let's just say I wanted to observe your mental development myself," Slade replied, a smirk on his lips. It was disarming for Terra to see him without his costume. He appeared so normal. "Wintergreen!" An elderly gentleman appeared out of a door. "Take the young lady's things to her new room." The man nodded, and lugged Terra's suitcases up the stairs. "Time to go young lady."

"Where are we going?" Terra blinked.

"We have a funeral to go to," Slade replied, and he smiled wickedly at her.

- Scene Break -

Every sidewalk of Jump City was packed with people. The streets were bare. This was part of the funeral procession. It began at Titan's tower, and ended at the crater. In the month since Raven's death, the crater had been partially filled in and turned into a park. In the middle of the park stood a carved statue of the fallen Titan. This was at the centre of the crater, where she had passed away. Below this was a tunnel that snaked towards the surface. The thinking here was that people could still pay their respects to Raven years after death.

The crowds stood silently, waiting. Then a murmur passed through as the first of the Honourary Titans were spotted in the distance. Every single one of them was carrying a white lily. Behind them marched Titan's North, each of them carrying a deep green fern. Titan's East marched behind them, forget-me-not's in their hands. Titan's South had orange strawflowers with them as they marched. Titan's West carried purple carnations.

The civilians placed their hands over their hearts as the Titans made their way across the city. Each was carrying a red rose. Raven lay on a hovering coffin, open for all to see. She was enclosed in a glass vacuum chamber. This way she would be preserved. All Titans proceeded to the statue where Raven was to be set to rest. The coffin hovered beside a platform with a microphone. Nightwing slowly made his way onto the platform and looked out at the crowd.

"Hello everyone," he addressed the crowd. "As you may or may not know, I am Nightwing. Leader of the Titans. I would like to thank you all for coming out and helping us honour a powerful ally, and an even more powerful friend." His voice cracked. "I know I speak for my team when I say that Raven held a special place in all of our hearts, and we will miss her terribly. Myself, I had a special bond with Raven. Not the bond I share with Starfire of course." Here he smiled at the teary-eyed alien. "But a bond deeper than simple friendship. She would never tell me anything of course, Raven was the sort of person to carry all of her burdens alone. I knew her well enough to know that she still struggled with the fear that she was evil. I think that Raven was finally able to conquer that evil, and I only regret that it meant her life. I think it would mean a lot to her to know that so many of you mourn her death. Raven felt very alone in this world, and as leader of this team I am glad to see that she is not alone in death. Thank-you." He paused for a moment. "Now I would like to present to you one of my team to say a few words." He stepped down, and the shape-shifter took the microphone.

"Thanks Nightwing," there was an audible pain to his voice. He took a deep breath. "I knew Raven better than anyone. I knew just how much she was at war with herself. She was very brave, trying to keep the worst of it from us. Trying to spare us the pain of her pain. However this meant that Raven was usually alone, and she felt it. I think it would please her to know that you all took time out of your day to come here today.

"Raven was different, and she played a different role to each of us. Whether she was a sister, a friend, or something more, Raven was there for all of us. She always knew exactly what to say if you were feeling down, or if she wanted to bring you down. Raven was the smartest person I've ever met, and she could certainly use that to make her target feel stupid if that was her intent.

"Everyone wears a mask. Raven's was a mask of calmness. Behind her seemingly level mood there was a torrent of emotions at war. Raven truly understood the saying 'you are your own worst enemy' and her ultimate fear was that she was truly evil. She was dark, creepy even, but never evil. I can't even imagine the amount of work it must've taken her to appear level when these emotions were wreaking havoc in her mind.

"Raven's war with her Rage was ever-going, and all-consuming. A month ago today, Raven made the absolute sacrifice. She finally was able to defeat her Rage, but the fight took too much out of her. She died in my arms. I still remember vividly her body shuddering and going still, but it doesn't feel real. I keep willing it to be a nightmare that I can wake up from. I just can't imagine my life without her. So many things I left unsaid. You never do realize what you have until it's gone.

"Raven's death has changed me. I don't see myself as the Beast Boy that you all know. It's time for me to grow up. For that reason, I will now be known as Changeling. Things are changing, growing out of control. But I assure you that wherever there's trouble. So to will be the Titans. We owe that much to her." Changeling stepped down from the podium. Civilians placed their hands over their hearts as the Titans walked with Raven's casket down into the tunnel that would be her final resting place. Changeling laid his rose down on her coffin, placing his hand on the glass.

"That was a good speech man." Cyborg placed his hand on Changeling's quivering shoulder.

"Thanks," the shape-shifter choked out.

"Raven's death has really shaken you hasn't it?" Cyborg said softly.

"You don't know the half of it," Changeling muttered. Cyborg blinked. "I loved her." He said at length. "I loved her, and I never got the chance to tell her. She died in my arms before I could say it. Now I never can. She's gone. And this time she's not coming back."


End file.
